


魔法与玫瑰

by Alravia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia
Summary: 佩尔在圣诞夜忍不住吻了劳伦特，他觉得自己无法克制的愚蠢把一切都搞砸了。
Relationships: Arsène Wenger/Pat Rice, Olivier Giroud/Mathieu Debuchy, Per Mertesacker/Laurent Koscielny





	1. 正篇01-09

**Author's Note:**

> 一个没什么逻辑性可言的魔法欧罗巴。半架空AU，HE！  
> CP：M4K6（默特萨克x科斯切尔尼），部分破厂球员打酱油。  
> 预警：OOC爆表！幼龄化设定注意！接受无能迅速右上点叉。  
> 坑了三年多，大概率是填不上了……慎点。  
> 

**Chapter 01**  
佩尔在圣诞夜忍不住吻了劳伦特，他觉得自己无法克制的愚蠢把一切都搞砸了。  
一个纯洁的，仅仅碰触了彼此嘴唇的吻，却似乎让对方很苦恼。佩尔混乱的思绪对此产生了一丝期待：这是不是说……劳伦特对自己起码是有那么点好感的？

法国人那晚的眼睛是那样的明亮，伦敦街头的灯火映在他的瞳里是那样的璀璨；落雪的特拉法尔加广场是如此温情，沿途的檞寄生是如此之多。佩尔的心跳声有力的在他狂奔过后起伏剧烈的胸膛里回响，盖过来往行人的喧嚣，盖过远处敲响的钟声，盖过他一直引以为傲的自制力。然后，他俯身亲吻了身旁缩在红白围脖里，鼻尖冻得发红的劳伦特·科斯切尔尼。

这一年，佩尔·默特萨克30岁，劳伦特·科斯切尔尼29岁。

**Chapter 02**  
那个吻发生之后，劳伦特因病卧床在家昏睡了两周。半个月后当他重新出现在科尔尼时，他到处都找不见那个傻大个。倒不是说他想清楚了怎么答复，而是一贯对他关怀有加的佩尔一直都没来看过他，这让劳伦特很担心佩尔是不是出了什么事情。  
他找到温格进行询问，神秘莫测的老者告诉他：默特萨克正在办一件非常重要的事情，并且没有办法写信回来。想要见他只有等到八月以后才行。

什么事情需要佩尔去做八个月呢？劳伦特下意识地看着院子里的玫瑰，那些绿色的花儿开得比往年茂盛许多。他伸出藏在袖子里的手，冰凉的指尖抚过花瓣的边缘，沾染上的气息远较之前强势。果不其然，几天前有人替他照顾了这几株植物。

属于佩尔的魔法流动在这些绿玫瑰的枝叶里畅行无阻，劳伦特一直担心的情况并没有发生。就在他想要抽回手时，佩尔留下的那些金色魔法发现了他的存在，它们之中的一部分迅速聚向劳伦特这边来，温暖起他的手。余下的金色光点在劳伦特的手背上不停地闪烁，德国人的声音随之在他耳边响起。

“抱歉，它们之前看起来像要耗尽魔法了，所以我才冒险碰了它们。好在效果似乎还不错。温格让我去法国办一件事情，可能要很久，匆忙之间没能和你告别。不过这样一来，你就有了足够的时间考虑我那天说的话。最后，我就知道你不愿意花点魔法暖一下你那双手，那就我来代劳好了。现在，把你另外一只手伸出来。”

劳伦特伸出另外一只手，光点陆续跳到新出现的冰凉掌心上。在完成自己的使命之后，光点们化成粉末，小小的佩尔浮现在劳伦特手上，对方朝他挥了挥手。露出一个傻笑后，金粉组成的幻象也消失不见了。

劳伦特把本来就高出一大截的衣领又往起拽了拽，笑得几乎把整张脸都埋了进去。恰巧路过的奥利维尔看见背对他低下头肩膀还一颤一颤的劳伦特，以为对方哭了，赶紧拉着一脸茫然的马蒂厄走上前去安慰对方，结果看见的却是傻笑得一脸通红的劳伦特，搞得气氛一阵尴尬。

后来，奥利维尔被马蒂厄边骂边拽走。劳伦特本来是想去趟教堂的，可离开不久之后他突然想起了什么，又跑回五年前他种下的那几株不来梅玫瑰前，施下自己的魔法。

海蓝色和金色的交汇赋予了它们更加盎然的苍翠，劳伦特在眼前不断交融的绚丽间恍惚了一瞬，他记得那一年蒂勒的夕阳也是这样的颜色，染过天际的洪荒柔和进了那个人的坚毅和自己的期许。

那一年，劳伦特·科斯切尔尼8岁。

**Chapter 03**  
醒来的佩尔无论揉多少次痛得快要裂开的脑袋都想不起自己叫什么。几只麋鹿凑在他身边，嗅着盖在他身上的这件破旧长袍。佩尔神经地抽回自己的袍子，生怕它们一时兴起咬上几口。他翻来翻去，发现仅有的内兜里装着一块坏掉的怀表，古铜色的外壳背面满是划痕，就在他伸手想把它丢出去时，他似乎听见有人在他脑子里说： “记住！无论如何你都不能扔掉它！”

无论这个声音的主人是谁，他都一定是个讨人厌的臭老头！这样的说话方式实在是太叫人难受了。佩尔左手使劲按着太阳穴，右手把怀表塞回原处。他一瘸一拐地磨蹭到小溪边上，借着潺潺的流水照看脸上的伤。那几只麋鹿也跟着他来喝水，咕噜咕噜的声音在幽静的林子里听起来十分真切。佩尔趁着清洗伤口的功夫给自己起了个名字：疼痛（hurt）。不知怎么，他觉得他在想这个单词的时候有些别扭。

火红的夕阳渐渐落下，山间的风也吹散了残存的温热。佩尔在林子里捡了些干燥的树枝，打算入夜后升堆火出来。他刚拢了个雏形，就听见远处扑腾着飞起几只鸟，接着不断有鸟群悲鸣着飞离。远远望了一眼骚动不断的北坡，佩尔丢下手里的活计，急忙往最近的一棵树上爬。本就破旧的袍子这下又被刮坏了几处，他也没理，只顾着尽可能地往高处藏。

爬到能有一半时，大地开始晃动，怪物已经进了这座山口，四肢修长的失忆者在求生意志的主导下一口气又爬了老远。时不时回头望下东南方向的佩尔瞄见了巨大生物的灰色前爪，终于停下了动作缩进层层叠叠又枯黄易碎的树叶里，屏着鼻息留意地面的动静。

待他看清，发现来者是条断翼的巨龙。

**Chapter 04**  
就在劳伦特以为自己要习惯了一个人的沉默时，先知的预言扯破了他平静下的伪装。  
他就要死了，  
如果他不按照智者说的办法去做的话。

蒂勒是一座湖心岛，虽然闭塞狭小但却民风淳朴。一年前，向来得体的科斯切尔尼家出了件祸事，这户住在灯塔下的人家偷跑出了一个6岁的孩子。小劳伦特甚至还知道和街上的乞丐换衣服以摆脱寻找他的人群。带上几块小面包的他，悄悄乘上了去往陆上小镇的商船。要知道，此前他身边可没有一个人离开过蒂勒。

被繁华市井惊呆了的小劳伦特对所有事物都感到新奇，良好的家教使他并没有迷失善良的自我，同时也没有让他轻易中了人贩子的圈套。  
虽然他最后还是上了当，受了骗。但你又能指望一个6岁的男孩聪明到什么程度呢？  
总之，打算鱼死网破的坏蛋毒害小劳伦特不成，导致科斯切尔尼家的幼子从此成了哑巴。

这一沉默，就是一年的光景。  
原来的劳伦特虽然内敛却很爱笑，笑起来又软又可爱，再加上他生来十分聪明，一直都是家里长辈们最疼爱的孩子。但这件事出了以后，大伙儿都说他是个不听话的坏孩子，他所遭受的不幸都是梅林对他的惩罚。  
小劳伦特时不时会听见这些背地里的议论，他总安慰自己说伟大的魔法师梅林是个慈祥和蔼的老头，才不会因为他偷跑出去玩耍就要他变成个哑巴。起初总是偷偷在夜里一个人哭泣的小劳伦特不断地跟自己说：梅林爷爷是爱我的！梅林爷爷爱每个人，没有理由不爱我。我只是不幸遇见了坏人，这不怪我。  
可是后来一个月过去了，三个月过去了，半年过去了，无法抑制的失落和悲伤击溃了还存有一丝幻想的小劳伦特，他甚至有时会觉得那些人说的都是对的，不然的话，为什么他的嗓子一直都没有好起来？

小伙伴们都说，劳伦特不但变得不会说话，就连笑也不会了。

家里人让小劳伦特吹用贝壳做成的哨子，这样有什么事情就可以通知他们。但他却从潮湿的地下室里翻出了以前爷爷的爷爷用过的短笛，跟着岛上那个衣衫褴褛有些疯癫的老乐匠师傅学了起来。他听那个怪老头说，这短笛是用远西的精灵木做的，花纹是矮人工匠精心嵌入的用独角兽鬃毛做成的银线。  
至于笛身上的符形文字，则是它的名字：斯兰其瑞。在蒂尔辛语里是重逢的意思。

就这样，瘦小的劳伦特找到了新的方式来表达自己心里仍然怀揣着的对世界的那一份热爱。反反复复的练习中，不愿面对的日子也渐渐变得平庸起来。

直到几日前的夜里，披着白色长袍的先知提着萤火虫灯找上门来，告诉他如今就连活着也快要成了件奢侈的事情。

要是当初没有偷跑上岸就好了。  
7岁的劳伦特如是想着。  
可他当时为什么非去不可呢？  
好像没人注意过这个问题，也包括小劳伦特自己。

**Chapter 05**  
疼痛的肚子出卖了他自己。这样称呼起来果然怪怪的，我们还是叫他佩尔好了。佩尔的肚子出卖了他，他本来在树上藏得好好的，却因为饥饿的叫声，被栖息在附近的大灰龙给发现了。

这怪物的耳朵可真灵。

佩尔也不害怕，他觉得对方既然已经断了翅膀，那么自己现在所处的这个高度还是比较安全的。不过这饿了的肚子可不能再这么叫下去了，佩尔试着小幅度地探了探身子，抓了几把头上还没全黄的树叶子胡乱嚼了两口。  
这一嚼可不要紧，奔至树下的大灰龙似乎更暴躁了。看样子它断定了树上的生物在吃东西，也想要填饱自己的肚子，于是它开始挠，挠得树皮哗哗掉，在发觉没什么效果以后改用身体撞。

一直在看热闹的佩尔这下可笑不出来了，什么树能扛得住大傻龙这么撞啊！死死抱住树干的佩尔想不出任何办法，旁边的树太远了，除非他能飞过去，但话又说回来他要是能飞的话还用在这儿呆上大半宿么。  
事到如今，他只能赌一把这棵树倒下的时候能砸到别的树身上了。抬头望了眼明亮的满月，佩尔在心底默念了好几遍梅林与我同在。不到一分钟，他就体验到了高空速落的刺激。

不幸的是，他成功避开了所有旁树，重重摔进了地里。他觉体内的骨头全碎了，深深扎进了肉里，估计大灰龙咬的时候会硌牙。  
呼吸很难，佩尔发不出任何成形的声音，有的只是吭声吭气连不上的呻吟，在残翼灰龙奔跑的剧烈声响中几不可闻。地震晃得佩尔想吐可他似乎又没有力气吐，还没等他好好纠结一番便痛得昏死了过去。

再醒来，已是好多天后。

佩尔认为自己应该是在一艘船上，确切来讲，还应该是艘货船，运山货呀皮货呀的那种货船。  
他被绑得像个波斯人，只不过人家是包了头，他却包了整个身体。  
救他的几个大汉说是有麋鹿带路，他们才发现他的。见到佩尔神情紧张起来，对方忙说那几只麋鹿跑的太快，他们没能抓住杀掉。但佩尔看起来还是很愤怒，几个人识相地闭上了嘴巴。

救命恩人们倒也没说讹诈他一笔金币，仅仅是让他养好伤后在船上帮忙做工，并承诺一靠岸他就可以离开。佩尔觉得有点奇怪，这些商人救他图的是什么呢？养伤期间，他就住在货仓的隔间，屋子里温热潮湿并且弥漫着浓厚的皮革味道，佩尔也没抱怨，起码身下的木板够长，他不用蜷缩着睡觉。一直到他勉强可以自行走动 时，他才得以到船头晒晒太阳。

佩尔琢磨得够久了，他需要知道的事情太多，但又不想暴露自己没有记忆的事实。几天里，他常常跟着几个做工的糙汉一起吃饭，混了个脸熟的同时也基本摸清了他们的脾气秉性。这天晚上，他拿叉子戳着面条思忖着开口聊点什么，结果余光瞄到几个糙汉似乎看起来比他还想说话，于是不急不躁地消灭了晚饭。

“喂，兄弟，伤好有几天了吧，我们还不知道你叫什么呢？”说话的是这几个人里的头头亨利，正咬着牙签打量着他。佩尔放下盘子，一副轻松的样子说：“托你们的福，都已经好了。我叫赫特。”“赫克托尔？”“不不不，HURT，赫特。”  
佩尔说完之后，几个人皱了皱眉头，交头接耳几句后安静了下来。旁边那个矮瘦的本兹趴在亨利的耳边嘟囔了几句，然后对方一脸横笑地看着他说：“赫特先生在英国住过几年吧，毕竟您看起来更像个德国人。”  
佩尔心想，肯定是本兹教他这么说的，亨利那胖子粗人一个，动脑筋的事儿从来都是交给本兹做的。他想了几秒回复到：“是的，您说得都对。先生就免了，叫我赫特吧。”这么一来，之前起名字时的奇怪感就能解释通了。  
本兹看起来还想问，亨利不耐烦地对他摆了摆手，自顾自地吃起了第五盘面条。

“能问下您是在哪里学的魔法吗？”本兹笑起来一脸奸诈，看得佩尔心里非常不舒服。但现在更头疼的是，他一点都搞不懂对方为什么这样问。佩尔摆出一副受到极大冒犯不想开口的样子，希望能回避这个问题。  
“抱歉，我知道这个问题过于私人化了，您不想回答是应该的。只是我见到您的那件法师袍十分眼熟，实在是忍不住想问一下。不瞒您说，我弟弟早些年也离家修习法术去了，他师父送他的袍子跟您的这件太像了，这才冒犯您问了这个问题。我实在是太想念他了。”

佩尔敢断定本兹在说谎，他眼里收不住的谄媚和贪婪绝不是一个思念弟弟的哥哥该有的。但话说到这个份上，再闭口不谈就有些说不过去了。就在这时，佩尔的脑袋里又出现了之前那个老头的声音：“伦敦，阿森纳”。  
头痛，撕裂全身的那种痛。佩尔抱住脑袋倒在脏地毯上直打滚，周围几个人都躲得远远的，看着他一阵痉挛。痛苦过去之后，本兹主动要送他回屋，路上虽未开口，但目光始终死死盯着一身冷汗的佩尔，甚至最后拦在门口戏谑地说：“找到我弟弟的线索，可都在您身上了啊”。佩尔面无表情地回答他：“明天，我明天告诉你。现在我需要休息。”

本兹离开以后，佩尔把自己甩到床板上。残腿桌上的煤油灯今晚也不知怎么回事，特别暗。心烦意乱的佩尔随手打了个响指，角落里生出一朵灯笼花来，小小的屋子立刻布满橙黄色调的光亮。佩尔惊讶地注视着自己的手想：好吧，我还真会点什么魔法。

**Chapter 06**  
小劳伦特环视屋子一圈，决定把斯兰其瑞也装进新背包。他是在三天前跟老乐匠师傅道别的，家里人已经同意他出去寻找救命的魔法植物了。科斯切尔尼夫人原本想要和自己的孩子一同前往却遭到先知的拒绝。因此，这成了属于劳伦特·科斯切尔尼一个人的冒险。不过小劳伦特并不害怕，因为先知早已悄悄派过夜莺来告诉他：路上你会遇见愿意帮助你的，既善良又勇敢的人。

刚有些变冷的九月初，小劳伦特在父母的护送下准备搭乘去往荷兰的商船。登船前，科斯切尔尼夫人紧紧抱住她的孩子。她嘱咐了很多事情，有些甚至重复了好几遍；她连夜赶制了好几件衣服，包括小劳伦特现在身上穿着的这件花纹繁琐的布袍；她还给了他一小盒银币，虽然不多却是她能拿得出的全部……可即使做了这些，夫人的脸上依旧满是不舍与愁苦。小劳伦特很想告诉母亲请不要如此难过，其实他觉得这样反而过得开心一些。可小劳伦特的嗓子仍旧无法发出任何声音，所以他只能在母亲抱住他时，用自己的双手抚摸母亲长长的头发，一遍又一遍，动作缓慢且温柔。

清晨的浓雾渐渐随着升起的朝阳而散开，小劳伦特站在甲板上远望岸上的家人，竭力维持自己灿烂的笑容。湿冷的空气给这幅离别的画卷染上越发哀伤的色彩，小劳伦特下意识地握紧长袍下的短剑，仿佛用力到底就可以消除自己不愿示人的难过和惧怕。  
就在小劳伦特打算转过身悄悄擦去不受他控制的泪水时，他听见父亲呐喊的声音大到几乎响彻整个海面。

“劳伦特啊，我的儿子，请健康的回来！”  
小劳伦特看见自己的父亲在说出后半句时，虔诚地望向了天空，被照亮一半的天空。  
那是在向梅林祷告，那是自他出事以来父亲第一次有所动容。  
小劳伦特趴在栏杆上回头大喊，他的泪水被迎面的风吹得到处都是，他从没像今天这样痛恨自己无法发出声音。

我会的，一定会的。  
但现在，我要先去鹿特丹拿到风蕊钥匙才行。

**Chapter 07**  
佩尔起了个大早，赶在做工之前，他把这几日搜集到的情报在脑中做了一下整理。

首先，他是一个德国人，他被救的地点也在德国，叫不来梅。从玛蒂娜的口中可以得出：不来梅当地居民十分稀少，一般也不会有人去。那里似乎是什么圣地，但也有着众多可怕的怪兽。而船队之所以会碰巧救下自己，主要是因为他们需要一种当地才有的兽皮。不过从亨利的口风来看，应该是没能得到。  
其次，他会说英国的语言，流利程度可以断定他在英国待过一段时间，也许是伦敦也说不定。从取名时的第一反应来看，他很有可能在近些年一直使用这种语言。  
再次，他会魔法，而这些人似乎对会魔法的人又敬又怕。本兹的提问透露出以下信息：1.许多人是自幼离家学习法术的，但也有一出生就会魔法的人存在。2.自己的袍子并不是一般的衣服，很可能是魔法师特有的，类似于一种身份象征。3.魔法袍由师父授予，不同样式代表着不同流派与归属。4.并不是所有人都会魔法， 魔法师的尊崇地位极有可能是人数稀少造成的。  
最后，船队在巴黎靠岸时，他得离开。据说巴黎的能人异士很多，或许有谁能帮他找回记忆。

佩尔一边叠被一边想完这些事情，忽然很想试试能不能用魔法让水盆自己飞来。他摆了半天姿势也没能发生一点变化，最后想起昨晚的情景，打了个响指才成功。  
看来情报列表里还应该加上一条：自己的魔法需要配合响指发动。  
佩尔突然惊悚地想到：要是他的手指断掉可怎么办？  
卧槽！不会的不会的……开发新技能的魔法师佩尔念叨完，决定先洗个脸让自己静静。  
毕竟他还得去应付那个麻烦的本兹。

午饭时间总是十分匆忙，直到晚上，本兹才在饭后重新挑起话头。  
佩尔把自己琢磨一天才想好的应答说出口，“我是在伦敦学的，不过好多年前就因为学得不好被赶出来了。这袍子是之前在森林里捡的，抱歉可能帮不上你的忙。”本来是想直接假装不会魔法的，可惜昨天摆出过不愿开口的表情，为了自圆其说只能这样。

本兹显然不信，当然佩尔也没指望这样就能骗过他。

“那可真是太遗憾了！”本兹夸张地说，“不过虽然是这样，但您多少还是会点魔法的吧！”  
几桌子的人突然安静下来，看来人们对这种话题很感兴趣。  
佩尔憨厚地笑起来说：“只会些简单的，比如点个灯，移动下水盆之类的。”本兹的笑里全是奸诈，这令他感觉作呕，期望着能赶紧结束这累人的对话。  
亨利吃完后，不满地啐了一口，摇摇晃晃地离开饭桌。他每天都会喝上半桶酒，这里人人都知道。  
本兹看起来像是受了亨利举动的影响，随后只问了两个问题便匆匆离去。

回到房间的佩尔掏出那块破旧的怀表，上面的纹络依稀可以看出是一杆雕刻精美的枪炮。  
他一边摩挲着金属外壳一边回想刚才的对话。

自己为什么会出现在不来梅？是主动到那里去的还是被动？  
本兹提到的东西是什么？他为什么会拿这个来试探自己的反应？

门外的人通过缝隙悄悄观察着佩尔手里的东西，随着脑内计划慢慢成形，嘴角的笑意越发浓重。

**Chapter 08**  
小劳伦特抵达鹿特丹已有一周，头三天因为刚上岸不适应，他一直躺在旅店的房间里，后几天他在街上四处打听有关郁金香风车的事情，但却没有一个人知道。  
在又一次经历他比划半天，别人觉得他是个疯小孩之后，小劳伦特决定第二天去另一片区域试试。  
早早收工的小劳伦特头一次遇见餐厅大堂人声鼎沸的情景，要了一个麦芽黑面包和一盘豆子后，他听见旁桌的人在议论这家店的老板是位老祭司，而更神奇的是，这个人似乎无所不知。

祭司和先知虽然都是梅林留在这世间的使者，但祭司的地位要比先知崇高，因为祭司不但可以预见未来，还懂得主持各式各样的典礼。如果说先知的能力是窥见问题的一角，那么祭司的能力便是看全模糊的问题并给出部分明确的解决办法。祭司再往上是占星师，分为术士、式士两种，然后最高等的，便是那些会魔法的人。他们之中，出名的会被称为魔法师，能力一般的通常叫巫师。

啃着硬面包的小劳伦特想，不如就找这位祭司帮忙吧！自己需要的东西全都非常奇怪，跟一般人说了他们也不懂。打定主意的小劳伦特迅速吃完他少得可怜的晚饭，叫来侍者询问后走上了最里面的楼梯。

令小劳伦特没有想到的是，彼得已经老得很久都没有开口说过话了。接待他的是祭司彼得的孙子，和他年纪差不多。辛苦了一路的小劳伦特觉得非常委屈，倒霉的事情为什么总发生在自己身上？想着想着他忍不住在女仆端上茶点之后哭了出来，抽鼻涕的声音虽然不大但还是引起了对方的注意。一双小小的手臂圈住他，小劳伦特听见对方问他：“为什么哭呢？难道是草莓饼不够甜吗？你先吃几个，至于郁金香花蕊落成的风车，还要过几天才会出现呢！”

小劳伦特一把推开对方，忘记了哭泣。  
他没说过自己为什么来的，而这个人全都知道。

黑发绿眸的少年笑起来带着股骄傲，他拿起一块草莓饼塞到小劳伦特手里说：“我知道你晚饭没吃饱，我还知道你叫劳伦特·科斯切尔尼。不过只有我一个人知道两个名字也不公平，这样吧，你叫我维尔马伦就可以了。”

**Chapter 09**  
船队在蒂勒停靠一天，大伙利用这段时间来采买接下来航行所需的物品。  
佩尔倒是没有类似的任务。估计这些人除了怕他会被岸边的商贩忽悠着买回一堆次品之外，更担心他拿完钱一声不吭地跑掉。所以时间有限的佩尔打算只在在港口附近逛逛。  
结果一上岸他就头昏眼花恶心想吐，没办法，死撑着想要晒晒太阳的佩尔找了个人少的角落躺下，闭着眼挺尸，吓跑了不少赶早来玩的孩子。

佩尔觉得这样虽然不舒服，倒也还算有趣。太阳一点点从海平面上升起来，照得整个世界都红彤彤的。就在这时，他听见不远处的另一头有人大声喊：“劳伦特啊，我的儿子，请健康的回来！”  
佩尔循着声音看过去，远处右侧的那艘船上，一个小孩趴在栏杆处伸出手想要喊什么，应该就是刚才那位父亲提到的劳伦特。但最终他什么也没有听到。

也许是嗓子有问题所以才远行治病的吧。  
说起来自己的记忆，也得远行到巴黎去治治看呢。

佩尔重新闭上眼躺回地面，嘴里细长的鱼灵草被他咬得来回动，引来一只花猫伸出爪子扑上挠下的。猫咪脖子上的铃铛响得清脆，听的他想要入睡。在他意识模糊快睡着时，铃声停下了。  
佩尔一下子清醒过来，睁眼看到一个非常邋遢的老头，怀里抱着那只猫。

老头虽然整张脸快要被花白的胡子和乱糟糟的长发盖全了，但佩尔依然觉得他很面熟。老头伸出手，佩尔衣间的怀表便飞出来，根本来不及阻止。  
佩尔挣扎着爬起来，想要把怀表抢回，但对方只是碰了一下便把东西扔还给他。佩尔看了一眼表，没有丝毫变化。  
还没等他开口问你是不是认识我之类的问题，就听见远处有人喊，“老乐匠师傅，我家的月葡琴坏了，您能来帮忙修修吗？”

白发老头语带着笑意地冲着佩尔说：“调慢点你的时间，这下你们就能在巴黎相遇了……”说着顺手抹去佩尔遇见他的记忆，“对不起啦，你得先忘掉我才行。”

佩尔回神过来时觉得自己莫名其妙，傻站在这里干什么呀？摸着后脑勺，德国人继续晒着自己的太阳。

TBC……

我估计你们能猜出剧情走向。


	2. 正篇10-16

**Chapter 10**  
看着篝火边弹唱的人群，小劳伦特的思绪回到与维尔马伦分离的时刻。  
他并不是不懂维尔马伦的意思，只是……   
小劳伦特看了眼对面正和亚兽人一起跳舞的奥利维尔，无意间露出一丝哀伤。

只是人们告诉他的，会是这个奥利维尔吗？他希望不是。

奥利维尔的蓝眼睛如同他们萨伏依人出产的宝石那般耀眼，样貌也和那些销往各地的雕塑一样俊美。但他最喜欢的还是奥利维尔脸上的笑容。他从没见过有谁能笑得这样好看，就跟流鳍豚在破晓时发出的鸣叫一样，给人无比舒心的感觉。  
可如果奥利维尔是那个陪自己走到最后的人，他就不再像现在这样无忧无虑了吧。这样想着，维尔马伦的话再次回响起来。

“你会遇见比我更强大的人，忘记我吧。”见小劳伦特终于不再坚持，维尔马伦的语气也缓和下来。他上前一步抱了抱小劳伦特，“我们还会再见面的，像所有久别重逢的好友一样。到那时，我会告诉你我的名字。”  
小劳伦特伸出手回抱了维尔马伦，他只觉得心痛。会再见面，可到底，是什么时候？

“喂！想什么呢？”奥利维尔一身汗就往小劳伦特身上蹭。  
小劳伦特笑了笑，也没什么，只是在想维朗德尔城堡的守卫那么多，我们怎么知道谢尔弓矢被藏在哪间密室里？句子比较长，手势也做了许久。  
奥利维尔若有所思地看向篝火，顺手添了几把木柴。小劳伦特注意到奥利维尔虽然每天都会换不同的衣服，但衣袖和下摆的暗色花纹却始终未曾变过，一种双生的藤系植物图案。他觉得那是一种身份象征，也许奥利维尔不仅仅只是个富商的孩子。  
萨伏依人合上双手，拍出的声响使小劳伦特回过神来，他看见对方自信满满地说：“有了！我直接去跟堡主借不就好了，也许他会卖个人情给我。”  
小劳伦特被这句话逗得笑了半天。和风蕊钥匙不一样，谢尔弓矢可是有名的宝贝，人人都知道它被供奉在维朗德尔城堡里，多次有人想要盗取都没能成功。城堡的拥有者，原是世代住在弗雷尔的，后来跟随魔法师的指引才举族搬到图尔来，好像这其中的关键缘故便是和弓矢有关，可见这东西对他们而言是有多重要。

“怎么你不信我？”奥利维尔笑嘻嘻的问小劳伦特，后者摆了摆手。  
“嗯……听起来是有些不靠谱。不过我们还有第二计划啊！我让我家的仆人跟着你，到时候如果谈得不顺利，我就尽量拖延时间，你们想办法找，然后偷出来。”  
格里弗尔闻言在一旁提醒着：“少爷，如果让公……咳，老爷知道的话，我们会很惨的。”  
奥利维尔噘嘴回到：“明天你也跟着劳伦特，别的事我自有考虑。”  
“这可不行，万一您……”  
“好啦！格里你去的话，事情会好办许多。就这样！你们可以去睡了。”奥利维尔孩子气的挥挥手，格里弗尔退开后，小劳伦特说这样不好，格里应该留下来保护你。  
奥利维尔拿出毯子盖在自己和蒂勒人的身上，望着头顶被火光照亮看不见一点星星的天空说：“你想太多啦，不会有危险的。快睡觉，明天还等着我们呢！”

城郊的树林再次归于平静，亚兽人们蜷缩着挤到树根附近睡下，这是他们的习惯。小劳伦特觉得有些心慌，无论是维尔马伦还是奥利维尔，他们都是友好又无私的人。他不知道他现在所欠下的这些，将来要用什么来还。

**Chapter 11**  
从蒂勒到巴黎有多远，佩尔说不上来。都在法国境内，照理说怎么也不会太远，可船队一直没靠岸，这让他心生几分疑虑。

这天晚上轮到佩尔清理饭桌。佩尔把两大木盆的餐具搬到厨间，玛蒂娜正巧也在那里打扫，他便一边干活一边询问了女佣关于路程的事。  
“玛蒂娜，我以前没来过法国，从蒂勒到巴黎远吗？行船要多少天？”  
“不算远，就算是水路半个月也会到的。”  
叉子从手中滑落，掉进水盆，磕在盘子上发出一声清脆的声响。  
玛蒂娜看着他问：“怎么了吗？”大高个的背影有些僵硬。

她没发现……不对！船上的人就没发现他们已经一个月了还没到吗？

“没什么。玛蒂娜……采买的物品还够用吗？”佩尔想了想还是换了种不是那么直白的问法。  
“当然够啊！虽然只需要十五天的份量，但为了安全起见买了二十五天的。现在才过去不到十天，还有很多呢！”善良的玛蒂娜没必要在这事上撒谎，但这让佩尔觉得更可怕。

所以只有他过着不正常的时间？这也太离谱了。  
不正常的是他还是船上的其他人？是时间还是别的什么？

那食物又是怎么一回事？

自己大概是想不通了。佩尔专心刷完盘子以后，没有像往常一样去船头望风，而是径直回了屋子。狭窄的走廊拐角，本兹与他擦肩而过，看起来有些慌乱。  
奇怪，本兹没有理由出现在这里的。货物平时没人来查，而这个方向除了货仓就只剩下自己住的小隔间了。那他就是去了自己屋！  
佩尔快步赶回，发现抽屉有被动过的痕迹。他紧张地拉开，拽出暗格，长出一口气。

怀表还在。  
但摸起来却有些烫手。

又一件看起来他不会想通的事情发生了，但他不知道这其中是否存在着某种联系。  
还有就是，本兹想找什么？是这间屋子原有的东西，还是……

**Chapter 12**  
事情进行的远比预想要顺利。  
维朗德尔城堡的主人似乎是与奥利维尔的父亲有些交情，他们的谈话是在会客大厅里进行的。细节而言，一直在等候室里的小劳伦特知道的并不多。  
已经做好潜行准备的小劳伦特在看到城堡主人和奥利维尔一起面带笑容走出时，紧绷的思绪终于松懈下来。奥利维尔冲他摆摆手，身边的伯爵看起来很和蔼，小劳伦特自然也不想给对方留下粗鲁的印象，于是慢步走上前来。

“你就是要借弓矢的人吧，劳伦特是吗？”  
小劳伦特行礼后点点头。  
“我知道你借弓矢的原因，你也有机会带走它。只是想要促成这件事，有两个条件是缺一不可的。”  
压下心底的疑惑，小劳伦特：非常感谢您，请说。  
“谢尔弓矢是我族世代守护的宝物，它的弓身比晴朗夜空中的明月还要皎洁，它的弓弦比劲弩马的尾巴还要坚韧，所以使用它的人也要有比蓝理湖水还要澄澈的内心才行。如今我唯一的儿子正每日为能更好的使用它而清修，你们想要借走，必需有他的认可才行。”  
小劳伦特：这无可厚非。请问，另外一个呢？  
“请让我见一见风蕊钥匙。”  
小劳伦特面上虽然没有变化，但眼里的惊讶还是很明显的。  
“家父曾遍寻这把钥匙，可惜终未能如愿。今日机会难得，希望能得见一面。”诚恳的语气令小劳伦特难以拒绝，他点头表示同意时瞄了一眼奥利维尔，比他还小的萨伏依人摆摆手，表示钥匙的事可不是他说出去的。  
“那让管家先带你们去见我的儿子吧，若他同意，我再看钥匙。”  
据说这座城堡的小少爷从来没当众露过面，正好借这个机会瞧瞧。小劳伦特表示完感谢便跟随奥利维尔和仆从们一起上了楼。

城堡的长廊随处可见或波纹或弓型的图腾，墙上挂着的肖像也是世世代代手握弓矢的家主。他们一直走到尽头拐角，进入后面的小院才算是来到小少爷的居所。  
奥利维尔一踏进来就很兴奋，看得出他很喜欢这里，简单干净令人愉悦明朗。  
小劳伦特走在奥利维尔身后，萨伏依人今天穿了他家乡的正统服饰——淡黄布衫外披着暗白纱衣，青蓝的系带上挂着一条极细的流苏。石子路上的奥利维尔，就连阳光都忍不住在他身上雀跃，看得小劳伦特忍不住向往又不禁却步。

维朗德尔城堡的小主人此刻正赤脚站在浅水区域，没错，这里有着一小片湖泊，都属于这座城堡内部。天河蓝衣下的身躯有些单薄，但少年的气势隔着老远就已令小劳伦特为之折服。  
人们眼见他缓缓拉开弓，湖里的水随之浮上半空汇成箭矢的形状，落在勾着弦的指尖。整个过程平和有力一气呵成。

小劳伦特觉得他就算能借到也用不了。

黑发少年动作轻柔地松下弓弦，箭矢化回清水流回湖中。当他回过身来正对他们时，小劳伦特觉得身旁的奥利维尔似乎怔了一下，快速到小劳伦特觉得那就是自己的错觉。  
有着茶色瞳眸的人走到他们身前，谢尔弓矢已隐于无形，少年对着走在最前的奥利维尔伸出手说：“你好，马蒂厄·德比希”  
“奥利维尔·吉鲁”

小劳伦特头一次为自己不能说话而感到庆幸，不然他一定会丢脸的大叫出来。  
奥利维尔，奥利维尔竟然姓吉鲁！那他岂不就是公爵的孩子，萨伏依公国未来的继承人？   
看着不断夸赞德比希的奥利维尔，小劳伦特突然明白过来：怪不得事情这么顺利，这样的人情，多少人求之不得。奥利维尔绝对不可能陪自己走到最后的。他的侍卫不允许，他的国家和臣民更不可能允许。自己那些无谓的担心，现在看起来，十分可笑。

小劳伦特若有所思地握上德比希的手，对方像是能感受到他内心的波动，直言不讳地开口：“您若是怀着这样的复杂之心，那可征服不了谢尔弓矢。”

**Chapter 13**  
佩尔从没觉得时间这样漫长过，他觉得现在的每一天都十分难熬。  
晚饭的氛围也恢复了往常的样子，没有一点令他厌倦的问题。佩尔发现本兹隔三差五就会鼻青脸肿，细想一下除了亨利也没人敢打他。  
怀表依然灼热，佩尔有时会胡思乱想本兹其实是个巫师，那天鬼鬼祟祟摸进自己的房间，在表上施了什么慢性毒药。但这个念头真的非常离谱。

在佩尔也不清楚是哪一天的某天，一直住在船只上层的老板突然要见他。  
洗完澡换完新衣服，德国人踏上了他几乎很少走动的船身以上的区域。

和上次见面时一样，中年人的表情依旧阴晴不定难以捉摸。  
对方朝他摆摆手，佩尔在他对面盘腿坐下来，但没动面前的茶。  
中年人不屑地开口，“怎么，我这辛辛苦苦从不来梅带出来的茶叶你也看不上？”说着拿起自己那杯一饮而尽。

又是不来梅。佩尔与他对视一眼，随即拿起杯子也一口喝光。说实话，他从没喝过这样的茶，入口时清凉柔缓，下胃后暖香浑厚却带着一味苦。喝完不禁感慨，“果然不是一般的茶。”  
“这茶的味道可是随喝者的魔法属性而定的。像本兹那种笨蛋喝到的只能是清水。”中年人的笑里带着一股洒脱，意味不明却在不经意间给了佩尔一种被拉近距离的感觉。  
“那您尝到的是什么味道呢？”  
“最初鼻尖萦绕着泥土的芬芳，而后是太阳的温热。毕竟我是火系的嘛！”到最后一句时，中年人甚至搓起了手，心情很好。  
佩尔内心暗忖，是否该在这时确认一下自己的属性。中年人突然使劲拍了下桌子，吓得他一时间什么都忘了，只见对方问他：“我叫莱曼，你叫什么，哪一系的？”

卧槽吓死了，佩尔内心的小人拍着胸脯。他觉得眼前这人是糊弄不过去了，便把相关的答案据实相告。听完描述，莱曼拍拍他的肩膀说：“果然啊，长得就像个地系的魔法师。”  
意思是我长得土呗 ……

佩尔这下也放开了，拿起桌中间的干果随便吃起来。心想：老底都被人摸清了，还拘谨什么。  
吃着吃着，莱曼问他：“赫特你知道你为什么会到我的船上来吗？”  
佩尔边嚼边说：“吱道啊，不系你们够窝上来的嘛！”  
莱曼忍住没踹他，毕竟老头交代的事他得办好。“哪就那么巧，你到这里来是有事要做的。等你完成了，记忆也就回来了。”  
佩尔扔下干果满脸期待，“真的？那你肯定认识我，我叫啥？”   
“这……”  
“骗子”见佩尔起身要走，莱曼挥下手，高个子的四周出现一圈暗红的火种。  
“我不能再多说了，但我说的都是真的”莱曼的语气不紧不慢，惹人气愤。  
佩尔回头，“就这样还想让我信你，真是疯子。”  
莱曼哈哈大笑，“不信的话你大可以到巴黎后找那些欺世盗名的巫师试试，看看他们能否帮你找回一丁点的记忆。”

佩尔觉得头大，整个事情的发展都莫名其妙。火种消失，看来他可以走了。迈出两步的佩尔突然想起什么，回身问：“我那怀表最近发热是怎么回事？”虽然莱曼不见得知道答案，也不见得会把答案告诉他，但问一问总没坏处。  
“你不是已经发现船上的时间不对劲了吗？怎么连这还要问，真是笨。”莱曼真心疼老头一天天跟这群孩子操心，他看着都着急。

看来等表的热度下去，他也就快靠岸了。  
这是不是暗指他要做的事情，就在巴黎等着他呢？  
佩尔张张嘴，在莱曼鄙夷的目光下把这些话都咽回了肚子。

**Chapter 14**  
小劳伦特一时之间不知该如何作答，尴尬的气氛令他下意识地向后畏缩。  
搞不懂状况的奥利维尔见状突然从侧面抱上他们两个，短小的手臂把二人往自己怀里圈，“干嘛这么严肃，大家都是小孩子，先去吃个茶不好吗？”小劳伦特翻白眼，你还知道自己只是个孩子，“听说图尔的水隙叶味道清泠冰冽，独到秋中才有。机会难得，马蒂厄你都不请我们喝几杯？”  
马蒂厄奇怪地看着奥利维尔，小劳伦特觉得他似乎是脸红了。回过神来的马蒂厄叫来下人吩咐几句，然后领着他们往另一栋房子走去。

小劳伦特正要往背着湖的方向走，余光却瞥见湖中似乎有人。可当他停下脚步正视那片清澈见底的湖泊时，除了一圈圈泛着细碎日光的波纹，什么都没有。他摇摇头想要忘掉，再抬眼时发现马蒂厄正盯着他，目光里满是疑惑。  
小劳伦特心想：完了，看来自己给德比希的第二印象也神经兮兮怪讨厌的。

德比希的房间与主城堡里的布置很不一样，只有一面墙挂了幅装饰用的画，画上是卢瓦尔河谷夏时的风景。  
传闻谢尔弓矢是水系的魔法圣物，夏汛发洪时，德比希家族的人可以通过向水中射发箭矢来平息卢瓦尔河不断上涨的河水；而当天旱欠收时，维朗德尔城堡的主人会拿起弓对着天空发射带来降雨。所以这一次小劳伦特借弓，德比希伯爵同意的期限是到明年六月。

“马蒂厄，这个真的很好喝！你说是不是劳伦特”奥利维尔给小劳伦特使了个眼色。  
小劳伦特猛点头，嘴角终于勾出一丝笑。  
德比希能够轻易感知到小劳伦特整理好心情后的舒畅和其原本善良的品性，他明白刚才湖中那一幕的意思了。

看来这弓，真要离开此地去旅行了呢。

“劳伦特，可以叫你劳伦特吧”德比希的语气比刚才和缓太多，小劳伦特虽然有点懵，但还是用哑语回复：当然可以，那我也叫你马蒂厄吧！收回手，小劳伦特想：要是自己也能像奥利维尔一样热情真诚和谁都能立刻成为好朋友就好了。  
洞悉到小劳伦特内心的马蒂厄不禁在心里笑，要是让他知道这个奥利维尔对自己那毫不掩饰的好感，一定会忍不住调侃。  
马蒂厄发现自己家族特有的读心术在今天特别好用。

吃过点心已快到晚霞时分，谈话期间马蒂厄只字未提借弓的事情。小劳伦特忧虑之余也为能认识马蒂厄这样的好朋友而感到开心，正当他看着满脸笑容的奥利维尔这样想着时，马蒂厄提议三人一起到湖边散步，小劳伦特自然没有理由拒绝。  
这次没带任何仆人，就连格里弗尔也被奥利维尔留在了屋内。劳伦特想：格里应该很厉害吧，不然萨伏依公爵不会派他来保护未来的王子，他也许是那种皇室侍卫长也说不定呢！

马蒂厄有时觉得小劳伦特很不可思议，自己因为家族天赋的关系早已在这个年纪懂得这些勾心斗角，而奥利维尔作为萨伏依未来的继承人也从小就接受了圆滑处世的熏陶，而他只是个出生在小岛上一个普通人家的孩子，却能聪明到这种地步；此外，生命的梏桎明明勒得这个孩子喘不过气来，可他还能把每一天都当成最美好的日子来对待。  
也是，不然又能如何呢。马蒂厄了然地做着总结。

走到湖边，马蒂厄叮嘱奥利维尔站在一旁只能看不许动。见奥利维尔不情不愿但还是照做以后，他拉着小劳伦特的手往浅水里走，边走边用空余的右手在空中竖着一划，谢尔弓矢显出形状。这回离近看到弓矢，小劳伦特的震撼比之中午那次更甚，他无法用语言描绘这种摄人心魄的美丽，圣洁到他不敢伸手。  
“劳伦特，试试它吧！”  
小劳伦特还在痴傻地看着，只把马蒂厄那句话当成幻听。  
“来，用你的心拉开它”马蒂厄语气里有着藏不住的期待，马蒂厄把那把散发着雾气与淡月光的谢尔弓矢交到了自己手上，小劳伦特觉得一切像在做梦。

他在恍惚之中闭上眼，感受环绕着的晚风气息，湖水流动。眼前浮现出家乡的海际，白翎鸥和流鳍豚追逐着浪花，落日的余晖像把金色的竖琴，弹起潮汐动人的旋律。耳边回响着马蒂厄的引导，空灵悠远，小劳伦特忍不住对着那片橙紫色的霞光伸出手。

奥利维尔远远看见小劳伦特抬起手臂，湖水在他面前形成箭矢，形成了一支比马蒂厄中午那支还耀眼的箭。萨伏依人对光很敏感，就更别说奥利维尔了，在他眼里，那支箭里所蕴含的魔法光亮虽然微弱，但足以令人为之侧目。也许未来的日子，他们还会在某处再聚。  
马蒂厄回头望着奥利维尔，对着他点头。奥利维尔早就发现马蒂厄会读心了。那些念头，并不止他一个人这样想。

蓝理湖是有自主意志的，小劳伦特那时见到有人招手，便是湖水对他的召唤。马蒂厄本以为心思这样杂乱的人难以使用谢尔弓矢，好在湖水的感应从不会出错，他才转变自己最初狭隘的偏见。看来自己确实应该利用这段时间外出长长见识，比如萨伏依就是个不错的选择。  
马蒂厄不是没收到奥利维尔心中的邀请，只是他还需要跟父亲谈一谈。

小劳伦特睁开眼，听见马蒂厄对自己说：“你可以叫它谢尔水箭。劳伦特，你有学习水系魔法的潜质。以后，你会超过我和奥利维尔的。”  
小劳伦特摸摸指尖的箭，想着自己不过是运气罢了，怎么可能会什么魔法。  
马蒂厄说：“不，劳伦特，你想的不对。谢尔弓矢，只有会魔法的心净之人才能拉开。”

有关图尔、奥利维尔、德比希家族和谢尔弓矢的事情到这里就告一段落了。这段故事的结尾，德比希伯爵见到风蕊钥匙了却多年心愿，马蒂厄跟随奥利维尔去了萨伏依，小劳伦特借到弓矢继续上路。

临行前，马蒂厄和奥利维尔赠给小劳伦特一些盘缠，最后说来说去变成算是借的。  
鉴于奥利维尔实在不擅长说严肃的话题，所以由马蒂厄出面和小劳伦特谈了一番。  
“劳伦特，有些话本不该是我们多嘴。但既然我们魔法觉醒的早，那有些事不如先告诉你。”  
小劳伦特示意直说就好。  
“你会在巴黎遇见先知说的那个人，相信我，他不会让你失望的”马蒂厄顿了顿“忘掉维尔马伦吧，他在阿姆斯特丹有他要等的人。”奥利维尔早就发现小劳伦特晚上经常做梦，梦里有时会叫一个人的名字。虽然没有声音，但口型一直在重复着。

小劳伦特低下头，心头泛起苦涩。  
那天的场景再次出现眼前：  
“科斯切尔尼，别指望我会跟你一起走。”  
蒂勒人不解地看着维尔马伦，他不明白事到如今对方为什么会赶他走。他连忙比划说：可你并不是荷兰人啊！你不可能永远留在这里。  
克尔特人怎么会有维尔马伦那样忧郁的五官，第一次见面时小劳伦特就已经知道了。  
“这是我的事情。你们先知预见到的人不是我。拿上你的小行李，走吧。”维尔马伦不耐烦地把东西扔给劳伦特，想要推着对方下楼。  
小劳伦特颤抖着做出手势：不！我不信！  
维尔马伦力量强大，又正直勇敢，怎么会不是他！  
“闹够了吗？还是说你宁愿相信一个先知的话，也不认为我这个占星式士说的更准确？”

维尔马伦皱起的眉头说明这次他是真的生气了，小劳伦特只好垂下头，点了点。

小劳伦特的眼眶有些不争气地湿润起来，但最后他鼓起勇气看向马蒂厄和奥利维尔，心里说着：谢谢，我的好朋友们。我会努力的！  
现在他知道了，马蒂厄能听到一切。

**Chapter 15**  
船要靠岸了，佩尔有些激动。  
昨天他看了饭厅的日历，快到十一月了。玛蒂娜见他数着日子，出声笑道：“还有两天才能靠岸呢。真快啊！十月就这样过去了。”佩尔心想：这是我过得最漫长的十月。  
前几日他从莱曼的房间下来，本兹带着愤怒的意味盯着他。佩尔故意露出得意的表情，从他面前大肆走过。自那天以后，亨利对他的态度截然不同，那些水手也对他友好起来。  
除了本兹变得更加孤僻。

天气不错，天空飘了几朵闲云。清晨的薄雾将将散开，日光带着些许的凉意照射下来。  
佩尔强压着剧烈的呕吐感，扶着把手上岸。好在莱曼硬塞给他点钱，不先找个地方躺躺他真的会晕死。摇摇晃晃地磨蹭着，佩尔还有心思感概：不愧是巴黎啊，一个分港口都这样热闹。比起之前路过的蒂勒，繁华十倍都有余。  
就近找了间旅馆，佩尔付下定金逃也似的往楼上蹿。  
见高个子的身形消失在二楼，一个枯瘦的身影现身在大厅，来人穿着暗色的披风，低声对老板说：“请给我一间房，要在刚才那人的隔壁。”

在船上呆的太久了，新鲜的空气让佩尔心情大好。虽然目前他还是起不来床，但他已经在脑子里想象过几天上街的情景了。巴黎是座浪漫迷人的大城市，在办那什么所谓的正事以前，自己不妨先玩两天。  
谁知道以后还有没有机会再来。

住在佩尔隔壁的房客状况也不怎么乐观，晕船感搞得他也是下吐下泻的。  
带着伤的人现在只期望他的适应力要比隔壁好，这样他才能不错过大高个出门的时刻。  
幸运的是，他的确要比佩尔早几天缓过来了。

佩尔在十一月初的某天决定实现自己的游玩计划，就从小地图上的这条美食街开始。  
虽说吃是一方面，但更主要的是，这条街边上有一个魔法师聚集的地方。佩尔的想法是：无论莱曼说的是真是假，先找同类熟悉一下这个世界总是没错的。  
他出门以后，隔壁人也跟了上去。

佩尔太喜欢这里了，随处可见他爱吃的巧克力，从蛋糕到喝的，应有尽有。干脆叫巧克力街好了！佩尔从小包里往外翻铜币，想要从巧克力面包开始下手。就在这时，一个身影突然出现，准确地抢下了跟钱放在一起的怀表，拔腿就跑。  
就算佩尔反应迅速，他的转身也跟不上他的思路，没办法，谁叫他高呢。德国人没办法只得跟在后面追，虽然他的长腿给他争取了不少机会，但街上的小摊和行人太多，他追起来着实不够方便。而且他总觉得，那个身影看起来眼熟。

小偷拼命地跑着，他等这一天有段时间了。赫特根本就是个冒牌的巫师，构不成威胁。但不管这怀表本身值不值钱，只要他说这是魔法师用过的东西，就算喊出天价也肯定有人抢着要。等他得到钱，就再也不用看别人的脸色过活了。船他是回不去了，偷跑出来时就没想过要留退路。更何况他不会失败的，绝对不会。  
就这样，分心的偷盗者根本顾不上看路。他的心里一直想着：只要快就行了！快点跑出这条街，就能过上好日子了！结果却一头撞到个孩子，倒在地上。

这一下撞得太实了，何况本兹身上还带着旧伤，他忍不住在地上呻吟起来。  
佩尔赶到时，见到的就是在地上直打滚的本兹，和一个晕过去的小孩。  
他从本兹手里抢回表，生气地说：“果然那天你就想偷表，还好我把它藏得够深。看你整天被亨利欺负活得也不容易，滚吧。”  
本兹啐了一口，瞄了一眼那个晦气的小孩。别让自己再见到他，不然……  
佩尔见本兹看那孩子的眼神发狠，扬了扬拳头，本兹只得咽下这口恶气，一瘸一拐地扭头走开。

佩尔拍拍小孩的脸，没有反应。他有点慌，连忙抱起孩子冲向来时路过的一家小医馆。  
不管怎么说，多亏了他才能找回怀表。佩尔不知道这表有什么来头，但他的直觉认定它对他以后的生活至关重要。  
医生说孩子是因为太饿又受到惊吓才晕过去的，那一下也确实撞得不轻。最多两天一定会清醒过来，提醒佩尔给他准备好汤水一类的食物。

这下计划全被打乱了，佩尔抱着小孩往自己住的地方走。小小的又瘦，抱在怀里像一团浸水的棉花。佩尔突然有点心疼，也不知这是谁家的孩子，人家父母要是知道自己孩子被撞成这样不得心疼死啊！但转念一想：如果他父母真的爱他，怎么会让他饿成这样呢？  
也许这是个孤儿，佩尔想想，往起抱了抱，把脸贴在小孩的额头。跟我一样，没人管呢。  
离近了佩尔才发觉：怎么这么像在蒂勒看见的那个孩子呢？

他父亲管他叫什么来着……啊对！劳伦特。  
这孩子叫劳伦特。

**Chapter 16**  
温格近日无事，莱斯到雷克雅未克泡温泉了，鲍尔德去马德里办事，弗格森到萨伏依那边说要看看马会……真无聊啊，想打牌都没人陪。  
老头喝喝茶，掐指一算，佩尔已经和小劳伦特在巴黎相遇了。嘿嘿一笑，事情的进行一直在他预期内。这时有人敲门，老头念头一动，无形的风将门推开，劳伦特走进来，表情不是很对。

“半个月不见，有点火气？”一个玉色的小杯飞到桌前，里面是新泡好的绿瑰叶。  
劳伦特坐下来，无奈地拿着喝了一口，“您又趁我不在偷偷揪我种的那点花上的叶子了。”  
老头笑眯眯地说：“院子里那么多呢，我又不是天天都揪。”  
“师父，我去过法国了”  
温格假装沉浸在茶的余香里，什么都听不见。  
“佩尔根本不在那里”  
温格被焦灼的视线盯得实在煎熬，回了一句：“法国那么多城市，你怎么就知道他不在。”  
“我让弗朗西斯（科奎林）帮忙查过了，既没有入境也没有出境记录。”  
温格被呛了一下，咳嗽几声，“咳咳……我怎么记得我和你说的是佩尔有事要出门八个月，而不是说他要去法国八个月呢？”  
劳伦特撇撇嘴说：“您的好徒弟走之前给我留了口信。”  
温格心想：真是徒弟大了，留不住了…… 没办法，好好说这事吧。

“他去办他该办的事了”见劳伦特还是皱着眉头，老头又补上一句“办他欠了二十多年的事情。”  
劳伦特这才反应过来：佩尔已经不在现在的这个世界了。

阴了一上午的天终于下起雨，浇在窗外的那些绿玫瑰上，声音噼里啪啦竟还有点好听。  
劳伦特想起很多年前，他和佩尔一起在不来梅见到它们那时。  
德国人在他吹完短笛后，折了一把送给他说：“劳伦特，这花和你一样好看。”而他除了脸红着收下什么也没能说出来。

佩尔几年前在科尔尼见到他时，他正在院子里拔草，站在一片绿色的玫瑰花里，小心翼翼满头大汗。后来佩尔问过自己为什么不让他碰那些花，他骗他说：你的地系魔法太强了，它们可能会承受不住。  
其实这花当年就是靠着佩尔活下来的，最适合它们的养料必然是佩尔的魔法流动。  
但他那时还不能让佩尔碰那些玫瑰，因为佩尔一碰就会发现相容度好到可怕。  
还不到时候。他希望能等到佩尔记起全部的事情以后，再来照顾它们……和他。

不过劳伦特没有想到的是，就算从零开始，佩尔还是爱上了他，还在刚过去的这个圣诞亲吻了他。  
心里的小蜜罐被人打翻了，劳伦特想：等傻子这次回来，他的等待也就结束了。  
从8岁分别开始到现在，已经过去21年了。  
他曾以为他们不会坚持下来，但看来这份感情远比他想象的要深厚。

TBC……


	3. 正文17-23

**Chapter 17**  
小劳伦特醒来时天已经黑了，屋里亮着一盏灯。  
床边有把椅子，相对应的位置，被子上有些褶皱，像有谁在等他。

瘦小的身影拿起桌边的杯子，喝上几口发现是糖水，喉咙里的烧灼感一下子减小许多。  
虽然不知道是谁，不过蛮贴心的。小劳伦特这样想着，记忆渐渐清晰起来，反应片刻他觉得应该是撞他的人心怀愧疚才收留他的。  
但无论如何，现在比较要紧的是，他饿了……非常饿。正当他想起身时，走廊出现脚步声，有人来了。

小劳伦特停下动作，另一只藏在被里的手悄悄做好手势以防不测。全然陌生的新环境，又睡了不知几天，很难说照顾他的人究竟是何居心。

佩尔推门进来，见小劳伦特靠坐在床头，像只想要跑来吃东西却又充满敌意的狗狗，不禁被逗笑。  
“我是好人”佩尔夸张地举起双手，试图慢慢接近。  
坏人都这么说。虽然这样想，小劳伦特却松开了手。他感觉得到对方并没有恶意，虽然他说不上来为什么会有这种直觉。  
对方见他没继续动作，似乎想要回到床边那把椅子上，就在差三两步坐上去时，却突然拍着脑袋跑出门。

小劳伦特觉得这人有点傻。想想也是，看他个头这么高也不像什么聪明人。

不一会儿大高个端来一碗汤，咧嘴憨笑说：“劳伦特你肯定饿了，快吃吧！”  
小劳伦特黑着脸问：谁说我叫劳伦特的？  
佩尔见小孩对他比比划划也不吃，以为是在闹小孩子脾气要人喂，便端起碗舀了一勺吹吹然后伸过去说：“来张口，啊……”  
小劳伦特心里直翻白眼，啊什么啊，我又发不出声音。还有，真把我当小孩子啊！还喂饭！接着他赌气地吃下一口，发现味道有点怪。  
又吃了几口，小劳伦特才反应过来，热过很多顿的饭菜就是这种味道，能吃但不好吃像被稀释过不止一次那样。

看来这个人怕他醒来饿肚子，反复准备了很多次啊。小劳伦特有点感动，看向身前人的眼神都温柔了起来。佩尔见小孩吃着吃着开始用闪亮亮的眼睛盯他，以为自己做的奶油蘑菇汤太好喝感动了对方，于是大方地说：“好吃啊！好吃就多吃点，锅里还有好多呢！”  
咳咳……小劳伦特因为这句话呛到了。  
佩尔赶紧递水过来，轻拍小劳伦特的后背，帮他顺气。  
佩尔想继续喂，小孩却摆摆手拒绝，抢过碗自己吃起来，头埋得很低。佩尔看不见他的表情，但总觉得小孩像是在害羞。

这孩子，真奇怪。  
搓搓脸摸摸下巴，佩尔这才想起来，劳伦特好像不会说话。  
“劳伦特，你是不是不会说话？”  
小孩一脸鄙夷地看着他，像在说：这么明显的事情你才发现。佩尔觉得脸上发热。

“那怎么办？我不懂哑……”话没说完佩尔急忙往外跑，走廊传来重重的脚步声，没几下又往回来。随着声音安静下来，门缝里露出一个金毛脑袋，笑嘻嘻地问他：“吃饱了吗？”小劳伦特点点头，门又关上了。

这傻大个到底是认识我，还是不认识我？

大高个这次回来的挺快，手里拿着纸笔。小劳伦特抽出一张，随手写了一句：你傻吗  
结果对方转着纸看半天说：“我只能看懂有个你，别的就不认识了。你还会写其它文字吗？比如德语英语？”佩尔心想，小孩既然能听懂他说英语，那写写应该也不成问题才对。然而对方摇头了。  
“你能听懂英语但不会写？”佩尔不死心地又出口确认一遍，小劳伦特表情严肃地点头回应。  
佩尔伸手盖住脸，呻吟一声然后说：“没办法了，明天带你去复诊时让医生帮忙翻译下吧。”见到小孩眼里的疑惑，佩尔解释，“你昏迷快有五天了，起先以为你太累休息两天就能醒过来，没想到后来竟然发起高烧，今天下午好不容易才退的。刚才你醒过来，我没在屋就是送医生去了。安全起见，明天还是带你过去再让医生看看吧。”  
小劳伦特眨眨眼表示他了解了。  
大高个帮他掖好被角，摸摸他的额头说：“困了就先睡吧，有什么事情明天再说。对了，我叫赫特。你是叫劳伦特对吧！”  
小孩点头，佩尔脸上露出笑容，傻傻的，看得小劳伦特心头一暖，根本不知道自己嘴角的弧度也在上扬。  
佩尔只觉得劳伦特这个样子实在是太可爱，像在对他撒娇，于是脑子一热开口问，“是要晚安吻吗？”说完也不等对方同意，冲着额头亲下去，小劳伦特是想摇头拒绝的，于是这一下吻在了他脸侧。

尴尬和害羞使小劳伦特伸出小手往上拽被子，只留下一双眼睛在外面。  
佩尔非但没找借口慌乱离开，反而摸摸他的短发笑眯眯地说：“想让我亲脸就直说嘛，瞧你不好意思的，耳朵都红了。”  
小劳伦特一时之间不知道是该先把自己耳朵也藏起来还是先在心里对傻大个吐舌头。

这晚的最后，佩尔对小劳伦特说了晚安，然后关掉灯，睡在他前几天刚换的客房的另一张床上。躺下的佩尔一脸满足，这几天可真够累的。

**Chapter 18**  
佩尔起初是牵着小劳伦特往医馆走的。小孩子大病初愈连走路都困难，佩尔提议他去请施坦格医生过来，可小劳伦特坚持要一起过去，无奈之下佩尔只好在出门前把劳伦特裹得严严实实手牵手领他出门。11月份的巴黎已经有些干冷，街边的树枝上挂满枯叶，一阵小风吹过都能掉下一片。小劳伦特在秋风中走得晃晃悠悠，再加上他太小而佩尔又太高，没几分钟高的那个就觉得这么走太累了，于是俯身把小劳伦特抱在怀里快步行进。小的那个挣扎两下被佩尔顺手戴上了帽子，见眼神抗议没法施展便也放弃着安心缩在大个子怀里打起盹来。

不知睡了多久，迷迷糊糊间劳伦特听到有人叫他还以为是到地方要被扔地上了，下意识地去抓佩尔胸前的衣服，倒把高个子逗得哈哈大笑直说：“没事的，不怕啊不怕。”  
劳伦特感觉自己被人缓缓放到地面，可他落地转身之后却并没有看到医馆，心下一沉。飞速运转的脱身思路突然被后背的一巴掌打断，劳伦特调整好表情重新面对佩尔，对方蹲下来把他的围巾紧一紧开口：“抱歉，我实在是手臂太麻了才把你叫醒”说到这里德国人不好意思地笑，“可是还有一半的路程，我想要不这样，你坐到我肩上吧！”  
劳伦特几秒后才反应过来对方说什么，他还以为自己信错了人，而现在看来只是一场误会。松懈下来的劳伦特真庆幸他现在被包得只剩眼睛，不然自己因为愧疚而脸红的样子不知道又会被对方误解成什么奇怪的想法。他当然不打算听赫特的话，自顾自地迈出步子以表示他想就这样自己走到地方。

不过劳伦特最后还是被佩尔用肩膀驮到的医馆，进屋时还差点撞到头。

劳伦特见到施坦格医生时有点惊讶，他没想到对方是一位漂亮得体的女性。她温柔的声线让劳伦特想起正等他回家的母亲。来巴黎之前他往家寄过一封信，里面写满了好消息。  
施坦格医生是在询问他一些关于身体状况的问题时才发现小劳伦特不能说话的，这很奇怪，她多次诊病都没发现这孩子的声带有任何问题。在检查完他的眼睛体温以及心跳情况后，她用英语宣布只要再吃三天的药，劳伦特就可以完全康复了。  
赫特高兴得像要跳起来，但最后应该是忍住了。而施坦格医生则对着赫特的方向微笑。  
佩尔感谢之余立即提出想麻烦她做一下翻译的请求，施坦格医生说：“之前不是说好了叫我乌丽克的吗？怎么，不想交我这个朋友？”  
佩尔笑着改口，“怎么会呢”。  
施坦格医生摸摸劳伦特的头说：“小劳伦特也可以叫我乌丽克哦！”  
乌丽克姐姐，谢谢你治好我！ 劳伦特做着手势，然后接着问：乌丽克姐姐，你是法国人吗？   
答案正如他所想：乌丽克是德国人，到法国学医，暂时定居在巴黎。至于说她为什么懂英文，可能求学时去过英国吧。  
乌丽克在他问完之后，俏皮地眨眨眼睛反问：“那你和赫特是……”劳伦特知道她是想问他们的关系，他耸耸肩比划着：我也想知道，这得问他。 语毕二人一起看向发懵的佩尔。

“你们在说什么？”他在旁边一句也听不懂。  
乌丽克用英语发问：“劳伦特希望知道现在是怎么回事。”  
找张椅子坐下来，佩尔把几天前本兹偷他表的事情复述了一遍。乌丽克心想这下就能解释通了，赫特之前只说是孩子被人撞了，她还以为这是赫特的孩子，但今天一看两人语言又不通明显不是父子关系。  
乌丽克继续传达劳伦特的意思说：“那你是怎么知道他叫劳伦特的？”  
佩尔说之前随商队到过蒂勒，听到过劳伦特爸爸的大喊。  
这回一切都解释清了，佩尔问劳伦特是不是出来治病的，他得到了肯定的答复。  
乌丽克费解地问：“我可以确定你的嗓子绝没有问题，可为什么你不能说话呢？”  
劳伦特解释这不是普通的失声，先知说与魔法有关。

这时佩尔迅速出声，“又是魔法”，对面二人一齐看向他。  
佩尔搓搓手，有点难为情的说：“啊……我，我会那么一点魔法。”  
还没等劳伦特站起来，倒是乌丽克先激动上了，“什么？你是说，你是个魔法师？”  
佩尔被吓得不轻，谨慎地点点头。然后看着乌丽克在他面前失神的坐了回去，一脸颓然。

**Chapter 19**  
回旅馆的路上，劳伦特抱着高个巨人的脑袋，倒在对方额前做手势：乌丽克小姐好像有些心神不宁呢。

佩尔的学习能力好到惊人，他在乌丽克的帮助下迅速掌握了哑语和法语。当然了，在这件事上最大的功臣还要数魔法加成。而乌丽克在礼貌的祝贺佩尔和劳伦特时，神情里有着一言难尽的复杂。  
高个巨人回答他：“我看出来了，可我不明白为什么”声音闷闷的。

小劳伦特在他肩上笑起来，抖的佩尔感觉挨着劳伦特小腿附近的脖子发痒。他回手拍拍小孩的屁股说：“再调皮我就不带你出门了”，小劳伦特听完还是笑，大概是被小孩子的活泼感染了，佩尔也不明所以的傻笑起来，“晚上想吃什么，我给你做”。  
小劳伦特以剧烈的左右晃动表示自己的不满与抗议，佩尔感觉再这样下去他要晕了，“好好好，我不做。可是劳伦特我没钱了，买不起大堂的饭菜啊！”  
劳伦特伸出小手在他眼前晃来晃去，意思是：你没有我有啊！  
“那这几天的医药费……劳伦特多给我点补贴好不好？”  
谄媚的语气！劳伦特嫌弃的再次左右晃动起来，身下人果然没一会儿就开始求饶。

感觉劳伦特似乎在看路两边的摊子，身形晃来晃去没个老实时候。佩尔放缓脚下的步子，思索起刚才的事来。乌丽克好像很介意他会魔法这件事，不过在他说自己只会一点点之后似乎又镇静不少。而劳伦特这孩子，大概是想找什么东西的下落才要跟自己一块去魔法师据点的吧。看他之前的样子像从远地赶来的，大概为了治病辗转过不少地方。最后，佩尔终于留出一点念头来想想自己：缺失的记忆，莱曼的忠告，或许一切过几天就都能明朗起来了。

就这样二人先回住所，打算三天后劳伦特彻底病好再前往魔法师据点。  
佩尔衣间的怀表发出微弱的光亮，很快就灭了下去。

出发前一晚，乌丽克照常来探病，但这次不一样的是她希望佩尔和劳伦特不要去那个据点。  
虽然自称是为了他们的安全着想才提出这样的请求，可劳伦特能明显感觉到事情没这么简单。果然在佩尔依然坚持要去之后，乌丽克情急之下脱口而出有关那个据点的一些可怕传闻，比如有人被恶意灼伤了双眼，再比如那里的魔法师都很邪恶，喜欢收集和折磨人类的灵魂。佩尔之前为了让乌丽克安心，提过自己那点魔法的详情，但此刻这反而成了对方劝阻他们的有力说辞，佩尔的魔法显然还不够强大。  
佩尔心里已经打定了主意要去，却也不想骗乌丽克说自己不会去，干脆直白地拒绝了她。金发医生这时终于不再继续坚持，转而看着小劳伦特说：“既然你们心意已决，我只好为你们向梅林祈祷了。现在，我想和劳伦特单独谈谈行吗？”  
佩尔缄默着出去带上了门。

原本就有些微妙的氛围随着乌丽克在劳伦特床边坐下显得更加沉闷，有着典型日耳曼人轮廓的金发女医生琢磨着如何开口，劳伦特也不急着打破沉默，反而注意起角落里那只黑蜘蛛又带着循序渐进的耐心悄悄跑出来结网。  
肢爪细长的黑蜘蛛小心翼翼却散发着让人不忍阻止的努力气息，无论人还是动物，朝着明确目标认真又勤奋的样子总是最好看的不是么？所以当劳伦特事后回想起这次谈话时也就懂得自己为什么明明不是很情愿却也不假思索的答应了乌丽克的请求，因为他不忍拒绝，并且也没有拒绝的理由或立场。

“劳伦特，我知道你们为了明天的事需要早点休息，那我就开门见山的说了。”小劳伦特把视线重新聚焦到乌丽克身上，模糊掉她身后的那只蜘蛛，点头。  
“虽然在你看来这可能不是什么大事，或者说你可能觉得我完全没有来和你谈论这种事的必要。但你们现在的关系是如此亲密，让我觉得我应该向你说明一下。”劳伦特被对方严肃的语气影响得惴惴不安，却仍面不改色的等着对方说下去。  
“劳伦特，你有着超出同龄孩子的聪明与智慧，因此我才决定来征求你的意见，”乌丽克终于不再像刚才一样紧张，她腼腆地笑着继续说：“我爱赫特，我希望他能放弃他的魔法师身份留下来和我在一起。”前半句时乌丽克的目光还在其他方向游走，到了后半句，她直视起劳伦特的眼睛，气场瞬间变得凌厉起来。  
劳伦特需要下很大的定力才能忽视对方琉璃色瞳眸中的坚定，这下他明白前面的那些声明是在指代什么了。这可真恼人！他想回避掉这个问题都不行，对方说话滴水不漏完全没给他留任何退路。

事已至此，劳伦特当然优先选择装傻。小手从毛毯里伸出来打哑语说：我不明白，你为什么不直接去和赫特说呢？  
随后乌丽克直接讲明了自己的想法，于她而言，这种事情虽然难以开口但绝不能含糊结束。“等你们从据点回来我就会和他说这件事，在那之前我不希望你会对此感到惊讶。劳伦特，你觉得赫特是一个值得依靠的人吗？”劳伦特动动手指，当然。  
“是的，他热心，细心并且幽默十足。更重要的是，我们都是德国人，相同人种特有的默契显然令我们相处得更加合拍。”小劳伦特听到这里，晃头搓了搓耳朵。“我相信我们在一起之后会非常幸福。他可以在巴黎稳定下来，以一个普通人的身份。不再需要靠那些惊险又玄妙的魔法过活，”乌丽克停下话头，在得到劳伦特真挚的赞同后继续，“但现在有一个问题。”

劳伦特知道她想说什么，缩回毯子下面的那只手不知何时已经攥紧了睡衣的衣角。

“如果你还继续跟着他，他的友好与关怀就会驱使他陪你四处寻药。如果我猜想得没错，后面的路程远比你之前经历的还要艰辛对吗？甚至会有生命危险，不止一次。”  
和赫特相处有好几天了，劳伦特从不敢放纵自己想将来的问题。有人陪的感觉这么好，何必去想注定的分离徒增伤感呢？在经过维尔马伦和奥利维尔的事之后，如果他还对「有什么人陪他上路」这种预言抱有幻想的话，那他才真的是像个孩子一样单纯。可话虽这样说，当心事被旁观者毫不留情地拎到面前时，他也只能硬着头皮把名为现实的洋葱一片一片亲手扒开，即使会被熏哭。  
是的，很危险。并且我也赞同你的看法，再这样下去，赫特会提出陪我一同旅行的建议，而我…… 到这里，劳伦特垂下手看着乌丽克。

温柔的女声对他说：“我知道，我知道你一个人很难，而赫特又这么可靠，叫你离开他很不人性。我承认，我太过自私，同时我还在希望你能够不像我一样自私，可以让他好好活着，平安幸福的活着。难道这不是一个好人应得的吗？”  
劳伦特感觉得到乌丽克在拼尽全力请求他，为了赫特也为了她自己。他不需要思考，因为答案是如此的显而易见，明显到他在做手势时不带一丝犹豫，也感受不到一丝内心痛苦的挣扎。  
那手势在说：请放心，我会尽快找到机会和他好好告别的。也请你不要过于自责，你说得对，这些都是赫特理应拥有的。我本来就有我的归宿，他也有他的生活，两者只会交汇一次却不会缠绕着并行。  
乌丽克激动地捂嘴，一遍又一遍带着哭腔对他说谢谢。劳伦特别过目光，他不喜欢这样刺骨的怜悯，像刀子捅进棉絮后留下的断丝，合不拢也黏不上。

劳伦特不知道乌丽克是怎么离开的，也不知道赫特进屋后都说了些什么。他只记得在赫特叽里咕噜说了一堆之后，他径自躺下捂严了毯子。鉴于他发不出声音，那么晚安也可以省了。  
佩尔看劳伦特心不在焉早早睡了的样子，虽然满腹疑问也只能作罢。打响指熄了灯之后，他也面朝墙满怀心事的睡去。

**Chapter 20**  
第二天一大早，二人就开始忙活。  
为了更好的融入魔法师群体，佩尔换上了自己那件布袍。破旧的魔法袍在他洗过并织补一番后看起来还算过得去。劳伦特想穿离家那天的白袍，可领口处的暗扣却怎么也系不好，最后跑去厨房拽拽高个子的袍角，指着自己外翻的衣领一脸羞赧。佩尔笑得差点把铁勺掉进锅里，为此不得不哄着生气的劳伦特同意自己帮忙。

佩尔端着热汤和长棍面包回屋时，瞥见从窗口斜射进来的日光。想着今天有一个好天气，小崽子也有着好心情，或许之后还会有什么愉快的事情发生也说不定。他推开门，正在佩戴的劳伦特刚好和那些明媚的阳光一起进入他视野的中心，稚嫩的动作正把红鞘白柄的短剑往腰间的凹槽处锁挂。白袍边缘似乎遮住了剑鞘上的纹络，佩尔也没留心去注意，此刻的他正回忆着那天在蒂勒见到的景象——小小的劳伦特抓着栏杆使劲向家人挥手。  
嗯？佩尔被蹦蹦跳跳冲他挥手的劳伦特弄得疑惑不已，“你在干嘛？”  
你刚刚走神了，笑的特别傻知道吗？在做到特别傻的手势时，劳伦特加重了力道。  
佩尔也不解释，只说：“行了别蹦了，快来吃饭，吃完就出发。”  
劳伦特对着桌上的食物禁鼻子，佩尔拍拍他的脑袋说：“小孩子不可以挑食！”然后监督对方吃下自己做的早饭，可能味道并不怎么好的早饭。

去据点的途中再次经过了巧克力街，这次虽然没有本兹出现坏事，可在劳伦特的催促下， 佩尔依旧没能吃成任何美食。高个子忍受着路人对他们的低声议论，斜瞟身侧的小家伙。小家伙似乎对此没什么反应，佩尔安心地继续没脸没皮说他应该得到一些巧克力作为近期辛苦劳动的报酬。劳伦特实在忍无可忍，踮脚牵过佩尔的手，对着小手指上来就是一口。  
佩尔心想：亏自己还以为是小崽子走累了要他抱抱呢，结果蹲下来之后被咬了。真是的，河还没过完呢就开始拆桥。揉着手指，赌气地加快速度把劳伦特甩到身后，小崽子见状只好跟在佩尔后面跑，跑时还不忘跟路旁的人装可怜。没一会儿，佩尔便听到议论声说：“唉呀，这个巫师真凶残啊！高高大大的连个小孩子都不放过。”  
他停下转身，恰好看到劳伦特对着别人一脸要哭的样子，小短腿还飞快倒腾着，随后偷笑着朝前看结果猛然发现佩尔正盯着他，笑容就那么僵在脸上……  
接着众人看见小孩被高个巫师夹走了，可怜的孩子还不断用胳膊去敲巫师的肚子用脚踹巫师的后背，就差出声喊「混蛋放我下来」了。

劳伦特非常不想承认这样行进的速度很快，他们很快抵达了目的地。但他感觉整个人都要被晃散架了，而且赫特的胳膊看上去也酸的不行。二人在矮墙前怒气地对视了几秒，随后不约而同地憋不住笑了。  
佩尔打趣说：“昨晚不理我，今天还咬我。劳伦特，我是不是对你太好了。”  
劳伦特则毫不留情的指出，这几天的所有花销可都算在他的头上。  
“难道我们之间只剩下雇主关系了吗？”劳伦特睁大眼睛点头，一副理所当然的样子。  
“真令人心酸呐。走吧，我的小少爷。”佩尔伸手过来，劳伦特需要把胳膊抬得很高很高才能把小手放进对方温热的手心。但他从未觉得这么做既麻烦又不舒服，相反他自己都没意识到：他对此适应得很好。

窝在据点入口处的小孩突然睁开眼睛，与之同时发生的还有几颗凭空出现的幽蓝光点，它们在指缝间盘旋了两圈随即碎成星芒消逝。  
正在偏厅打着瞌睡的棕发男子被飞虫的振翅声吵得不行，下意识地用手赶好几下都不见效果，只得爬起来睁眼看是谁有事叫他。揉揉厚重的眼皮，蓝色的蜜蜂化作一行亮晶晶的字浮在空中。  
「快起来，佩尔和劳伦特来了。」  
用手压着翘起的卷发，男子对着字说：“好啦！我知道了。下次能不能换个柔和点的方式叫醒我啊！”  
原先的字又化成了新的，「不要，蜜蜂很好。如果你再不醒，蜂刺就会叫醒你。」  
男子绝望的仰天长叹，这个新来的暗系小孩也太认真了。捞过架子上的毛巾，男子进里屋开始洗漱。刷牙时他想：臭小子叫啥来着？弗朗……弗朗……弗朗了半天，男子也没想起来，最后他倒是记起了对方的姓，科奎林。

温格这老头，天天忙着到处搜罗奇怪的人。不过话又说回来，他找来的这些人还真不赖。  
棕发男子换好魔法袍，盘腿在垫子上坐下来。每次接客的时候，他都要怒斥一遍温老头。自从老头去过一次东瀛，就说什么都要把屋里的摆设改成大和风格。这不，放着好好的椅子不摆不坐，非要搞什么榻榻米。正当他揉着紧绷的太阳穴时，拉门进来的是30岁的佩尔和7岁的劳伦特。  
说真的，如果你看见一个本应该是8岁的孩子此刻却突然以30岁的姿态出现在你面前，你也会被吓坏的。  
虽然他已经提前做好了心理准备，但还是在一时间有点难以接受。看着一大一小在他面前将信将疑的坐下，男子觉得自己得赶紧树立起威信，不然今天的事可容易砸锅。  
男子咳嗽两下，开口道：“劳伦特和赫特是吧，”得到确认后继续，“我叫弗拉米尼。”

一声你好过后，房间又恢复成原有的安静。  
这就没了？都没人听过他的名号？弗拉米尼自觉受到了极大的侮辱！下回再有这种事，他一定要推给托马斯。然而他忘了，罗西基可是神出鬼没到连温格都抓不到影。

“行了，有什么就快问吧！问完赶紧走。”劳伦特和佩尔当时听完这句话还以为是要他俩问完赶紧离开的意思，不曾想其实根本不是。

**Chapter 21**  
佩尔用手肘戳戳劳伦特，小孩从兜里掏出一张纸条，有条不紊的问起来。  
以前有先知告诉我，会有人和我一起完成寻找龙舌草的旅行，我想问他现在人在巴黎吗？  
弗拉米尼点头。  
那他是个什么样的人，能描述一下吗？  
弗拉米尼转转眼珠，心想他就在你旁边你还问我？碍于温格的叮嘱他不能拆穿，只好捡些模糊的话讲，“性格嘛，和善温厚；至于能力……是个魔法师。”  
这是个好消息，可佩尔却觉得劳伦特对此有些不安。他犹豫着是否应该出声询问，这时劳伦特已经神色如常开始继续他的问题了。  
我需要六样祭品才能打开大门，现在已经有了两样，我想知道剩下的都是什么。  
弗拉米尼摇头说：“错了，是七样，大门本身是就是一个祭品。你需要先把大门找到，然后才能用其他六样把它打开。你还没找到的我会写单子告诉你。此外，我这里有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想先听哪个？”  
坏的。  
“坏消息是，大门只在三月开启，而你的生命支撑不到后年，所以成功的机会只有明年一次。”  
“那好的呢？”佩尔抢问到。  
“好消息是火系祭品我这里就有，可以直接先借给你。”  
佩尔只顾着高兴，好在劳伦特嗅出了不对劲。他用哑语问：代价呢？  
弗拉米尼摸鼻子笑，“日后告诉你，如何？放心，绝对不是杀人放火那种。”  
难道他还有别的选择？劳伦特在心里苦笑，点头同意。  
“最后一个问题我直接回答你吧。你知道的，人们总是觉得魔法师无所不能。普通人常会一边忌惮这样强大的群体一边又渴望着我们能用这些能力帮他们做些……”弗拉米尼思索着想要找一个比较贴切的词来形容，“投机取巧的事情。”  
劳伦特勾起嘴角，他懂了。乌丽克听到的那些传言，多半是弗拉米尼他们怕人来打扰而胡乱编的。这样看来，魔法师与巫师之间的区别，可能并不是所谓的能力高低，而是口碑的好坏。其中不乏有伪君子一样的存在，也有为求安静不惜诋毁自己的人，这个据点里的魔法师们，大概属于后者。

劳伦特表示完感谢以后，轮到佩尔提问。  
憋了许久的佩尔直接一口气把想问的都问了，“我是谁？我从哪里来？要到哪里去？我应该做什么？”  
弗拉米尼皱起眉头：“这么哲学的问题，恕我回答不了。”  
佩尔不高兴了，“那你还能告诉我什么？”  
弗拉米尼仰头对他说：“我知道的多着呢！说什么不说什么要看我心情。”  
佩尔生气地想，莱曼说得没错，巴黎的魔法师真不靠谱。拉起劳伦特准备离开，弗拉米尼却叫住他，“莱曼给你的忠告就是我能给你的。但现在，有一件事你需要知道。”  
佩尔停下，低头看着对方。  
“如果你做好那些事情，你想知道的自然会知道。但你也可以选择不做那些事，你完全可以在这里开始新的生活，并且我敢以梅林的胡子起誓，新生活绝不会比原来糟，很可能会比之前更美好。”  
“你这是什么意思？”  
“过去并不重要，未来也是相对而言的。你要做的事情也许力所能及也可能充满危险，如果此刻有别的选择，我建议你不妨想想是否真的要执着于那些虚无缥缈的记忆。或许你此刻的失忆，正是你曾经千辛万苦拿什么东西作为代价换来的。”弗拉米尼话到这里，绕过陷入沉思一脸迷茫的佩尔直接看向了劳伦特。“我没有别的要交代了，接下来的谈话我需要和劳伦特单独进行。”

佩尔从思维怪圈里跳出来，觉得心里莫名窝火。  
为什么每一个人都要避开他单独和劳伦特谈？他明明……  
明明什么？往门口走的佩尔自嘲地想：他明明是和劳伦特最亲近的人，所以那些人不需要背着他和小崽子谈吗？可笑，他从什么时候开始觉得在劳伦特的事上他不是个外人了……

这个地方说是据点，其实更像个地下迷宫。佩尔跟随侍童走出来，突然觉得外面明亮得刺眼。当视野从一片白光中恢复正常后，他见到乌丽克正在矮墙外沿蹭着脚下的石子，青蓝的裙摆随着她转身激起一圈细碎的矢车菊，星星点点很是好看。佩尔走过去和她打招呼，戴着棕色绒线帽的乌丽克对他展露笑容，“赫特，真高兴见到你平安出来！”  
佩尔柔声问：“等很久了吗？”  
“没有，我刚到不久。劳伦特还在里面吗？”乌丽克关心地说。  
佩尔点头，“还没结束。有事找我？”他注意到乌丽克纤细的手指正反复绞着包上的饰带，一圈又一圈。  
“嗯是的，有空到医馆坐坐吗？”语气里带着明显的紧张。  
佩尔回头看了眼据点，漆黑的木门两侧依旧闪烁着意味不明的蓝色冥火，那道为魔法之人留下的缝隙此刻也显得深不可测，仿佛与脚下的世界彻底隔离开来。他突然有些担心独自一人的劳伦特，可那些事他既不懂也帮不上忙。  
佩尔将思绪收回眼前，乌丽克见他看着自己连忙错开目光红着脸低头。佩尔想，他至少该听听乌丽克要说的事，然后再想那些缠绕多时又捕捉不到的莫名愁绪。  
“好，我们走吧。”如果等他回旅馆后还见不到小崽子，那就再来一趟。  
乌丽克听到后特别开心。她的金发本就有些偏白，日光下看起来更浅了，显得她整个人很干净也很精神。佩尔注意到她脸上的红晕随着她笑容的变化渐渐变得更加鲜明，他能从对方身上感觉到平和、安定的气息，类似于家的感觉。可他依然觉得些许沉闷、不安。

佩尔走后，劳伦特坐回椅垫看弗拉米尼从怀里掏出一样红色的小东西，约是枚胸针。  
“这是火绒花，一种防御型的魔法器。”劳伦特似乎想到了什么不禁发笑，弗拉米尼猜他是有所发现了。“没错，水系的魔法倾向于保守而火系的则较为激进。不过它们的圣物却完全相反，谢尔弓矢进攻性强，而火绒花基本等于一个防御盾牌。”弗拉米尼摊手，“你这么弱小，总得需要点盔甲之类的东西。千万别弄坏它啊！这可是我的宝贝。”说到这里，火系魔法师撇嘴，不情愿地把东西交到劳伦特手上。  
劳伦特接过一看满心嫌弃，它为什么是雪花形状的啊！红色的六角冰晶很难看的好不好。伸出小手擦擦胸针，中间的圆形凹槽突然发出一丝光亮吓他一跳。  
“看来它认可你了。收着吧，明年寒冬之前到这里交给门口那个叫科奎林的小孩就行，前提是你还活着的话。”  
劳伦特把胸针收好，然后比划出他之前就想问的其他问题：同行者是赫特对吧。  
弗拉米尼挠挠下巴不作回应，劳伦特当他是在默许继续问：如果他选择留下来，我还能取到龙舌草吗？  
弗拉米尼似乎很苦恼，他沉默了很久才开口：“劳伦特，接下来的话我原本应该在赫特做出决定后再同你讲的。但既然你心里对此很清楚却还等到他走后才问，说明你是想让赫特不受影响的作出决定，那么我也可以现在就直白的告诉你，在取药这件事上，没有赫特你一个人是无法做到的。我或许可以陪你取到光之祭品，但没有他你走不到祭坛遗址的山口。我很遗憾，如果你要活下去，非他不可。并且作为魔法师，还有一件我可以告诉你的事是：原本的未来里你和赫特走到了最后，但现在我的预见里只能看见迷雾，这说明既定未来已然有所偏转，过去的一切都无法再作为有效参考。”  
劳伦特：你的意思是……即使赫特还是选择了我，最后也有可能拿不到药是吗？  
弗拉米尼点头，和聪明人说话真省心。上回他交代加布里埃尔交办点事，简直要累死。

劳伦特从未觉得如此无力过。  
无论赫特选谁，自己都可能会死；但如果赫特留下来，起码有一个人可以活得很好。  
看着袍子花纹处的针脚，劳伦特觉得是时候回家陪陪父母了。虽然没能实现当初的心愿，但能一路认识这么多人也不错。或许当初维尔马伦和奥利他们口中未来，是美好的下一世。他们都能像正常孩子一样长大，都不再和这该死的魔法有什么牵连。  
可眼泪还是不争气的流下，弗拉米尼摸摸劳伦特的头，心想温格这次要是真的玩脱了，那他以后也就不会在阿森纳庄园遇见魔力强大的劳伦特和佩尔了。

有点奇怪，老头以往没搞出过类似的事情。送走劳伦特后，弗拉米尼趴在桌上想。

**Chapter 22**  
佩尔直到回屋见到劳伦特好好的，那颗悬着的心才算放下来。  
劳伦特看起来像熟睡中被他给吵醒的，正揉着眼睛，睡帽也歪歪扭扭的快垂到腿上了。清醒过来的小崽子看起来脸色不错，还问他：去哪儿了？吃过饭了吗？  
佩尔说乌丽克有事找他，聊得有些晚，就在那里吃的晚饭。  
劳伦特回：那正好，我也吃过了。

安静。

“劳伦特，”躺回被窝的小孩子翻过身来睁眼看着佩尔，“弗拉米尼后来都和你说什么了？”除此之外，佩尔找不到任何其他可以谈的事情。  
他说他能陪我一起找到剩下的圣物。  
佩尔惊讶地问：“他就是那个陪你同行的人？”劳伦特愣一下神，点头。  
佩尔突然觉得心里特别慌，他扯出丝笑说：“那真是太好了！”  
是的。劳伦特不敢去看佩尔的表情，正如佩尔也在下意识逃避劳伦特的视线。  
过了一会儿，佩尔褪下衣袍也爬上床。借着窗前明亮的月光，佩尔鼓起勇气出声问：“劳伦特你睡了吗？”  
劳伦特张开手臂挥舞两下又缩了回去。  
“我可能要留在巴黎了。你和弗拉米尼哪天出发，我和乌丽克去送你们。”  
劳伦特比了一个三的手型。“三天后？”劳伦特指尖微动表示回应。  
佩尔合上眼，在他沉沉睡去之前，他闷声说了一句：“希望明年还能在巴黎见到你。”

把头蒙在被子下面的劳伦特压抑着啜泣。他没告诉佩尔，他已经把火绒花还给了弗拉米尼，至于出发，也不过是说好的演戏罢了。  
走了一半的路叫他突然放弃，不甘心的念头居然小过庆幸。劳伦特不知道这样的自己到底是过于懦弱还是所谓的善良。  
都不重要了。最后他这样想。

魔法袍里属于佩尔的怀表，终于失去了近日里的最后一丝光亮。

无比漫长的三天说过去也就过去了。劳伦特觉得每分每秒的伪装快要将自己掏空，再多待在赫特身边一天，他都会疯掉。  
临行前一天，赫特帮他采买食物还帮他收拾行李，劳伦特时不时和他打闹一番，好像他并不是一个在等死的人。

小插曲是在佩尔递给劳伦特那柄红白短剑时发生的，劳伦特有些过于紧张导致对方问他怎么了。他只好扯谎说这是先知送的宝贝，最后要靠它击杀怪物。佩尔嘲讽他说就你这种小矮子，能杀谁啊？气得劳伦特直蹦床。  
谎话也就这么圆过去了，佩尔强行抱起灰头土脸的劳伦特，把他丢进浴室里洗澡，自己继续给那些食物分门别类的装进袋子。当他空闲下来，看着另一边空落落的墙壁有些出神。  
乌丽克明天过来和他一起送走劳伦特之后就会帮他搬到医馆，说起来他的东西很少，比起劳伦特的物件好收拾得多。  
可他为什么却隐隐觉得，让他离开这里比看着劳伦特离开这里更难呢？  
温热的小手摸上他放在膝前的大手，劳伦特示意他可以去洗了。  
佩尔自然而然的伸出手，抢下劳伦特手里的毛巾给他擦头。高个子丝毫没注意到，垂下头的小崽子眼圈通红。

弗拉米尼如约出现在港口旁最粗的那棵树下，火红色的衣袍在肃穆的冬景中非常显眼。  
接过佩尔递来的物品，弗拉米尼轻车熟路的把袋子们挂在马鞍边，然后他牵过劳伦特的手，轻声说：“这就是你想好的对策？愚蠢至极！”劳伦特使劲捏捏弗拉米尼的手让他闭嘴。  
佩尔上前叮嘱，“弗拉米尼，劳伦特往后就拜托给你了。”  
弗拉米尼笑着应下，心里已经把佩尔骂一千遍一万遍了。  
趁着他们二人说话的空档，乌丽克在劳伦特脸侧落下一吻，悄悄在他耳边说了句谢谢。  
劳伦特摇头，哑语回到：你们会很幸福的，我会一直为你们向梅林祈祷的。

最后乌丽克和弗拉米尼都跑到一边去了，给劳伦特和佩尔留下单独说话的时间。  
“以后要是人家弗拉米尼做饭不好吃，可不能再耍小孩子脾气了！还有，司康饼我放在深蓝色的袋子了，巧克力在褐色的袋子里；到十二月记得换那双厚靴子，还有……”  
劳伦特用手比划：你真啰嗦，昨晚已经说过一遍了。  
佩尔笑了，拍了劳伦特小脑袋一下，“你还没走呢！”  
劳伦特吐舌头。  
佩尔蹲下来握住劳伦特的肩膀，拍拍他说：“明年记得回来看我。”  
劳伦特点点头，随后踮起脚亲吻了佩尔胡子拉碴的左脸。

谢谢你，真希望我们能再见。  
劳伦特好不容易稳住自己的手做完这句话的手势，然后转身被弗拉米尼抱上马，再也没回头。  
佩尔和乌丽克一起挥手，目送薄雾中的二人消失在远处的地平线。  
太阳终于升起的时刻，佩尔在人来人往的路边和乌丽克接吻了。他们吻得那样投入，行人们纷纷投来羡慕的目光。

**Chapter 23**  
“差不多可以了，就到这里吧。”弗拉米尼勒紧缰绳停住马匹。  
劳伦特落地背上自己整理的那份小行囊准备离开。  
“喂！你这还一堆吃的呢！”弗拉米尼冲他喊。  
送给你了，就当是你帮我的谢礼，还希望你能收下它们。  
“你这就回家了？不再等等看，或许事情还有转机。”弗拉米尼不死心的问。  
换成你，你会怎么选？劳伦特问。  
弗拉米尼面露难色，最后选择说实话，“大概……和你一样。”他是想说告诉对方全部然后等对方做决定，但这样一来，对方只可能选择帮助他而不是撇下他。  
既然这样，就不该再心存幻想。劳伦特笑着回复完，转身走了。

弗拉米尼气得踹了一脚身旁的树，掉下一堆枯叶。  
也不知道本该属于他们二人的位子，未来会由谁来填补。  
待他走后许久，树林里窜出一个黑影朝着劳伦特离开的方向跟去。

乌丽克和佩尔很快收拾好屋子然后退掉房间。佩尔到楼下补交最后几日的房钱时，乌丽克摸出了怀表，打开发现指针已经不动了，表盘还出现一道很大的裂痕。她随手把表丢进了抽屉，打包好衣物下楼。

回到医馆后，乌丽克出去买菜，佩尔在新房间里归整起衣物，坐下休息时才想起没见到魔法袍和怀表，可翻来翻去却怎么也找不到。之后他在大厅里来回踱步，焦急地等乌丽克回来。  
因此本来一脸幸福的乌丽克见到佩尔脸色不佳的等着她时，她就知道自己擅自做主扔掉袍子的事被发现了。  
“我的魔法袍和怀表被你放在哪里了？”  
“扔了。”  
“扔哪儿了？”  
佩尔的怒气着实吓到了乌丽克，她故作镇静地回答：“旅馆。”  
佩尔抬腿就要出门，乌丽克冲着高大的背影喊：“赫特！”佩尔停下脚步。“我以为我们已经说好了，你不再参与一切有关魔法的事。所以我才扔掉了它们，难道不可以吗？”  
佩尔并没有回头，他只出声说：“我是不再参与，但扔掉它们等于否定我的过去。”  
“你不正是舍弃了过去才和我在一起的吗？”  
佩尔突然意识到，无论劳伦特需不需要他，他的做法就是在舍弃对方。  
“可那不是我的本意！”乌丽克再一次被吓到，赫特的声音接近于怒吼。  
“赫特你醒醒吧！劳伦特根本不需要你！不然这么多天过去，他怎么都不开口？”乌丽克希望这能成为她的救命稻草。  
“那是因为我已经告诉他我会留下，不然他一定会提议让我跟他一起走的。”  
“别傻了！他有强大的魔法师保护他，你算什么？你连一点高深的魔法都不会！而且在你告诉他之前，我就已经和他谈过了，是他亲口说不需要你，我才来和你说这事的。”  
“你说什么？”赫特终于转过身来看她，眼里透着愤恨。  
“无论如何，他们已经走半天了。你答应过我的事不可以食言。”   
见到乌丽克要哭的样子，佩尔的理智才占据回主导。他走过去把乌丽克抱在怀里，顺顺她的头发说：“我很抱歉乌丽克，一切都是我的错。但我想你值得更完整的人来爱你。”  
乌丽克推开他，“赫特，你要想好，我不会等一个魔法师回来。而且更有可能，你压根也回不来。为了一个和你毫无关系的小孩，你真的愿意付出只有一次的生命？”  
“不，你说错了。我们并不是毫无关系，他需要我，我来到这里就是为了他。”  
乌丽克冷笑，“不要告诉我你忘了那个叫弗拉米尼的。”  
佩尔笃定地说：“在我等你回来的那段时间，我突然明白昨晚劳伦特为什么那么紧张他的短剑。当时我以为他是怕我弄坏，可直到刚才记起怀表我才发现，那柄剑剑鞘上的纹络和怀表上的花纹一样，是一杆枪炮。”

乌丽克跌坐回椅子，彻底失了神。  
赫特留给她的最后一句话是：“乌丽克，忘掉我吧！”  
等她回过神，屋里已经没人了。乌丽克对着空气呢喃，“傻瓜，这还用你说。”说完一个人哭起来，哭了很久很久。

佩尔回旅馆后费了一番周折才拿回袍子和怀表，令他意外的是，表的指针不但对应着正确的时间，还散发着金色的光芒，而且看起来焕然一新没有一丝划痕。他猜这代表着他回到了事情的正轨上。劳伦特不肯告诉佩尔他们接下来要去哪里，导致佩尔只好前往魔法师据点，期望着能找个人问出他们的下落。没想到竟然在门口遇见回来的弗拉米尼。  
“你不是和劳伦特一起走了吗？你们又回来了？”佩尔东张西望地问。  
弗拉米尼下马给了他两拳，一拳肚子一拳下颚。  
“混蛋！早干嘛去了。”发泄完的弗拉米尼突然觉得哪里不对劲，闭上眼睛思索起来。  
佩尔从地上爬起来后追问：“你压根不是保护他的人，我才是对不对？”还没等他继续开口问劳伦特的下落，弗拉米尼从矮墙西边的马棚里牵出另外一匹马丢给佩尔说：“快走，本兹带了一伙人正往劳伦特的方向去。”  
二人上马后迅速赶去，路上佩尔问弗拉米尼是怎么知道的。弗拉米尼冲他喊：“我怕出意外，把火绒花偷偷塞进他包里了。这东西感知范围广，我们快一点兴许还来得及。虽说劳伦特手上有谢尔弓矢，但他现在的力量做不到连发，人多的话还是很危险的。”喊完弗拉米尼感慨着：小西奥这马没白养，关键时刻够靠谱。

就这样，该发生的走向还是发生了。  
绕了一圈，佩尔总算知道他自己该干啥了。  
这个时空的温格正忙着在汉诺威唉声叹气地找东西。没办法，乌丽克的事一发生，原有的计划全被打乱了。而二十多年后的温格则在小本子上威尔希尔的名字旁画上一道粗重的黑线。  
“真是的，这点时间线都捋不好。”抱怨完，温格叫来厄齐尔对他说：“赶紧回家睡觉，睡上个一周两周的。”  
厄齐尔原本就很大的眼睛这下睁得更大地盯着温格，特别恐怖。  
“你过去的记忆要发生改变了，回头找杰克算账去就行。”  
“马蒂厄已经领着佩尔和小时候的劳伦特上路了？”  
温格挥手，“差不多了。”  
厄齐尔不放心地问：“这算公假吧？”  
“算算算，不都说了去找杰克要么！现在开始，给你半个月的假期。”温格心想，还得把张伯伦调回来补位干活。  
“好，那我走了。”厄齐尔关上门后，开心地飞奔回家倒头就睡。

TBC…… 下回带米尼鱼玩。


	4. 番外 小南瓜灯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事发生在正篇结束，虽然正篇坑其实还没填完。  
> 这篇直接看也ok~

赫特（佩尔）离开有两个多月了，蒂勒岛上的叶子从八月时的青葱已然黄成了麦子的颜色。

温格答应留给小劳伦特一段时日陪伴家人，于是他的修行定在明年春季开始。

不过以上都不是小劳伦特近期在紧张的事情。前几日小魔法师闲不住拿赫特留下的那些绿色瑰叶贿赂温格老头，好说歹说给自己争取了一次去看望德国傻大个的机会。虽说他原本的意图——“看望少年时期的赫特”没能实现，但能去二十几年后的伦敦看看也不是很亏。

所以现在，披着巫师斗篷的小劳伦特，终于站在了北伦敦的魔法师据点——阿森纳庄园外。

背诵着很不标准的咒语，八岁的劳伦特潜入进来，然而和他预想完全不同的是，本该人来人往的阿森纳实则地广人稀。

温格是不是诓我啊！这里哪有一堆学徒跟他学魔法？绿油油的不来梅玫瑰倒遍地都是。小劳伦特刚在心下嘀咕完，就看到一个高个大胡子搂着一位美男子从他前面不远处有说有笑的走过。

隐身状态下的小劳伦特激动的都要把温格的警告忘脑后去了，但好在他想拔腿冲过去叫住二人时，脚下一滑摔在了花丛里。

这下小劳伦特的智商又回来了，还好还好，奥利维尔和马蒂厄忙着谈恋爱根本没时间注意这边的情况。话说回来他们原来是这种关系吗？！怪不得自己借谢尔弓矢的这一年马蒂厄去了萨伏依，还一本正经的说什么外出游历长见识，分明是去过二人世界了！恍然大悟的小劳伦特觉得自己就这样被好朋友瞒过去了有些气愤，丝毫没意识到他自己也把赫特的事情闷在心里。

说起赫特，在过来现在的这个世界之前，温格终于告诉他赫特的真名叫佩尔·默特萨克。

小劳伦特不禁认为一直对着一个假名字做些没意义的空想的自己实在是傻透了，而更傻的是他在知道真名以后挑了一个可爱的小南瓜，在上面歪歪扭扭地刻下了「给 佩尔」的字样。

此刻，小劳伦特斜挎着的小布包里，正装着一个连夜赶制出来的南瓜灯。虽然有点丑，但他觉得它和傻缺傻缺的佩尔非常般配！

而且……他应该不会嫌弃到丢掉吧。小劳伦特的计划是在夜里混进孩子群，将其趁乱送给佩尔。小劳伦特知道佩尔虽然不轻易接受别人的赠礼，但对小孩子却出奇的温柔。鉴于他对自己就是这样的，那么应该会好好留下这个写着他名字的小南瓜吧！

而且这么做既不会打破他和温格说好的不许暴露身份的约定，还能够亲手把小礼物送到对方手上。这样想着，小劳伦特裹紧暗色的斗篷，继续往庄园深处跑去。

“阿尔塞，刚才是不是有个小孩跑过去了？”帕特·莱斯望着窗外晴朗的景色，皱着眉头问。

温格推推鼻梁上的眼镜，一边琢磨着棋的下一步一边头也不抬地说：“不用管就是了。”

“那个方向……莫不是来看佩尔或是劳伦特的？”

温格伸出手戳戳对面人的肩膀，“莱斯，该你了。”

小劳伦特刚才被吓得心脏都快跳出来了。上次这么惊险刺激还是几个月前，他和佩尔取龙舌草治病的时候。发现自己似乎被一个白发胖老头瞥见，小劳伦特急忙蹿到最近的墙根下溜走。他此刻还不知道，这个注意到他的胖老头，是他未来几个师傅中的一位。

等小劳伦特千辛万苦来到最里面的小院，火烧云已经红透天际了。回头瞧瞧身后，半分拉长的影子也没有，他一边感慨着温格的魔法真神奇一边搬来一块石头放在窗根底下。

小小的身躯踩在上面踮起脚，短瘦的胳膊使劲扒着窗沿，小劳伦特摇摇晃晃终于看见了屋里的情形，然后他就以这么一个别扭的姿势，愣在那儿脸红的一直看到太阳下山都浑然不知。

此后的数十年，这个场景一直印在劳伦特心里。

或许正是因为他此刻见到了这一幕，他才会在接下来的二十年里对他们的重逢如此坚定不移。

落日的余晖温暖了整间木屋，小劳伦特看到自己，二十多年后的自己被佩尔压在桌前，亲吻。

特别，特别的轻柔。轻柔到如果小劳伦特愿意分一下神就可以轻易看见逆光里打着卷的绒毛和飞舞的细小微尘。而他那似乎神游天外却还具有思考能力的大脑想的却是：原来自己的脸，真的可以红得像番茄一样……

最后是关门的沉闷声响惊醒了他。小劳伦特记得温格说过，阿森纳庄园晚上六点是会锁大门的。早就料到会有这种状况出现的老者交给他的应对方法是：从菜园的小门出去。

从菜园走出来即是汉普斯特街，据说佩尔的家就在这条街的第四个巷口。小劳伦特拍拍身侧的小包，拿着鬼画符一样的地图在人群里穿梭。

万圣夜是个无论你穿成什么样都不会有人注意到的日子，小劳伦特收起了隐身的那一套，毕竟要他维持住这个确实很累。这回一身轻松的小劳伦特跟着一群和他身高差不多的孩子哄笑着玩了一路。

不得不说，能尽情发出声音的感觉真好！

差不多直到八点左右，小劳伦特才找到佩尔住的地方。房子看起来又大又怪，围了很多好奇的孩子。大概是实在忍受不了窗前的这几个淘气鬼了，佩尔终于打开房门，扔了好几把扫帚糖果打发掉了大部分熊孩子。

剩下的一小撮，包括小劳伦特在内的，居然都是来给他送小礼物的。

小劳伦特心想：不是吧……他这么受欢迎。东张西望一会儿，他更慌了。

这些孩子手里捧的东西，无论是骷髅形状的巧克力，还是蝙蝠状的酒心糖，都要比他弄的这个破南瓜要好吃好看并且好玩得多。小劳伦特像只泄了气的皮球，灰心丧气到几乎离开，可又舍不得不去上前看看对方，于是继续忐忑的缩在队伍里。

没错，这群小破孩居然还排着队的给那个傻大个送礼物，好气啊！

站在队伍末端的小劳伦特真搞不懂这些人觉得佩尔哪里好，居然这么想不开，都在这里浪费时间排长队。

一个小女孩探过身子问他：“你要给BFG送什么呀，怎么不见你手里的礼物呢？”

“BFG？”

“好心眼的魔法巨人啊！怎么，难道你没接受过他的帮助吗？不然怎么会不知道大伙都这么叫他呢？”

“噗……”小劳伦特不厚道的笑了，这家伙哄小孩子真的很有一套。“啊！这个我当然知道。不然我也不会等在这里了嘛。”他希望这个雀斑女别再问他关于礼物的问题了。

队伍移动的很慢，每个孩子都想尽可能多的和BFG多聊上一阵子。他们有些会伸出手索要糖果，有的则张开双臂等待拥抱。只有到小劳伦特这里不同，他什么都没要，也什么话都不说。

佩尔很想开口告诉他你可以抬头看我的，然而就在他要开口时，对方怯生生地掏出一个小小的南瓜灯，里面的白葡蜡还是新的。他大概知道对方不愿抬头的原因了。

“哇哦！这还是第一次有人送我南瓜灯呢！真好看，谢谢你！”佩尔满脸笑容地说，不出意外地看到小孩抬头看他，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里闪烁着明亮的灯火和掩饰不住的喜悦。接着德国人认出了孩子脸上蒙着的手帕。

他虽然一时之间想不起来是谁出于什么原因送的，但他知道这手帕的主人是谁。

无数猜想从佩尔的脑海中席卷而过，最终留下的只有：小劳伦特在这里，在他面前。

小劳伦特的头很快又低下去了，佩尔出声问：“特意来给我送这个的吗？”

对方点点头。

佩尔忍不住蹲下来，隔着厚厚的袍子边缘，在小劳伦特的额前印下一吻，就像他当初抱着昏迷不醒的小家伙回旅馆时那样。“不打算和我说点什么再离开吗？”佩尔一直很想听听小劳伦特的声音，二十多年前他还没来得及听到就不得不回到这个世界来了。

“万……万圣节快乐，不给糖就捣蛋！”小劳伦特说完一溜烟的跑了，留下佩尔愣在原地。

小劳伦特一口气跑到小巷深处，在一个没人的角落捂着脸传送回了他原本的世界。当他终于觉得心跳平复，想要回家时，伸进兜里的手摸出了一块佩尔不知何时放进去的糖，包装纸上写着：惊喜的万圣夜。

而佩尔这边送走所有的小孩之后，他把收到的礼物堆在进门处，拎着小南瓜灯两步并一步地跑上阁楼，冲着劳伦特喊：“劳伦特，你看我收到什么啦！”

劳伦特蹭蹭红白色的毛衣，歪头呢喃，“原来那次是穿梭到了今天啊……”

佩尔大笑，“说真的，你小时候写字这么丑啊！”

劳伦特翻白眼，“不要就还我。你的话，就算是现在，写字也没好看到哪儿去。”

“不不不，这是我的才不给你！”

Fin.

各位万圣节快乐呦~


End file.
